Apa Yang Tersembunyi?
by Vylenzh
Summary: DISCOUNTINUED
1. Mencuci Boneka (Sakura, Hinata)

**Apa Yang Tersembunyi?  
**

_**By Vylenzh**_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto | Riddle milik penulisnya**

**.-.-.-.-.**

**A/N**: Riddle Story dalam fanfic ini aku **kutip dari berbagai sumber** yang aku gubah sedemikian rupa **tanpa menghilangkan makna dari Riddle **itu sendiri. Karakter dalam setiap chapter akan berubah menyesuaikan isi cerita. Dan maaf jika ada suatu pihak yang tersinggung apabila ada karakter di fanfic ini entah kubuat jadi _psycho _atau meninggal. Mohon maafkan aku.

**Warning! **AU, OOC, Death Chara, Typo(s), Plot Twist etc

**Genre**: Horror

[Catatan: Jawaban dari Riddle di chapter ini akan dijawab di chapter berikutnya]

**.-.-.-.-.**

_Apakah itu Riddle?—_Riddle atau teka-teki adalah sebuah pernyataan atau pertanyaan atau frase yang memiliki makna ganda ataupun makna tertutup diajukan sebagai puzzle untuk diselesaikan.

Contoh: Belajar untuk menjadi dokter bedah benar-benar memerlukan kerja keras, tetapi aku mendapatkan nilai sempurna pada tes otopsi pada hari Jum'at lalu. Namun, semua itu berkat bantuan dari teman sekamarku. Aku berharap dapat berterimakasih padanya, tetapi dia sudah tidak bersama kami lagi. RIP Jacob.

Jawaban: 'Aku' membunuh Jacob untuk tes otopsinya.

Mengerti? ^_^

**.-.-.-.-.**

**Chapter 01: **Have You Ever Wash Your Doll?

"_Apa Kau Pernah Mencuci Bonekamu?"_

**.-.-.-.-.**

"Wah, bonekamu banyak sekali, Sakura-_chan_!" ujar Hinata seraya tersenyum manis. Dia memandangi setiap koleksi boneka milik Sakura yang nyaris dua kali lipat dari koleksi bonekanya di rumah. "Manis-manis lagi. Dan wah yang itu imut sekali." Hinata mengambil salah satu boneka milik Sakura dan memeluknya.

"Benarkah? Kupikir boneka yang itu terlalu _girly. _Aku tidak suka," balas Sakura. Dia duduk di tepi kasurnya, memandangi Hinata yang berputar di seluruh kamarnya sambil memandangi setiap koleksi bonekanya dengan sebuah boneka yang masih dipeluknya.

"Kau bisa memiliki itu kok, Hinata_._" Sakura berkata riang membuat Hinata tersentak senang.

"Benarkah? Kau baik sekali Sakura-_chan._ Terimakasih," sahut Hinata senang lalu memutar boneka itu bersamanya.

"Tapi ada syaratnya," lanjut Sakura.

"Eh? Apa?"

"Hm..." Sakura bergumam tampak berpikir lama. "Sebenarnya aku sudah mulai bosan dengan boneka-bonekaku ini. Aku ingin memiliki yang baru. Aku butuh bantuanmu. Dan cuma kamu yang bisa menolongku."

**.-.-.-.-.**

**Tiga Hari Kemudian**

Di dalam kamarnya, Sakura terduduk di atas kasur memandangi boneka barunya yang agak berbau akhir-akhir ini. Dia sedang kebingungan bagaimana mencuci bonekanya agar tidak bau kembali. Ia pun membuka ponselnya dan langsung meluncur ke grup _chatting-_nya dan membuat status.

**Sakura Haruno**: _Teman-teman, apakah kalian pernah mencuci boneka kalian? Punyaku sudah berbau akhir-akhir ini._

Teman terdekatnya, Ino segera menanggapi status Sakura dan memberikan saran kepadanya.

**Ino Yamanaka**: _Sakura, kau tak boleh mencuci boneka dari bahan soft viny. Kau bisa menggunakan detergen tapi tak sebanyak untuk pakaian. Atau dry laundry saja._

Lain halnya dengan komentar lain yang datang dari Karin yang secara tersirat mengejeknya namun tak dihiraukan oleh Sakura.

**Karin Uzumaki**: _Mungkin kau bisa mandi bersamanya, Haruno. Hahaha._

Menghembuskan napas panjang setelah membaca komentar temannya. Ia berbisik lirih, "tidak bisa". Lalu ia ketikkan balasan untuk temannya itu.

**Sakura Haruno**:_ Tapi kondisinya sudah parah. Terakhir kali aku mencuci rambutnya, ada segumpal besar bagiannya lepas._

Setelah meng-klik _send, _Sakura merasa melupakan sesuatu ia pun menambahi balasannya.

**Sakura Haruno**: _Salah satu bola matanya lepas juga... Padahal matanya besar dan sungguh indah. Tapi aneh, kupikir mereka malah terlihat seperti tomat busuk._

Tak berselang lama Ino membalasnya.

**Ino Yamanaka**: Sakura, kau yakin sedang membicarakan boneka?

Sakura tersenyum lebar membaca komentar Ino. Ia memandangi bonekanya yang matanya tinggal satu itu. Namun, bau menyengat dari bonekanya membuatnya mendengus jengkel. Ia pun membuat status baru tanpa membalas komentar Ino.

**Sakura Haruno**: _Sial! Baunya tak hilang-hilang! Siaaaaaalllll!_

**-End-**

_Well, _ada yang tahu jawabannya? Silakan tulis di kolom review. Levelnya _easy _kok riddle di atas :)

Dan mohon tanggapan kalian, apakah sebaiknya fanfiction satu ini dilanjut atau tidak? Jika banyak komentar positif Author akan mengusakan _update _setiap hari.

Terimakasih. ^_^


	2. Jeritan Boneka (Itachi, Sasuke)

**Apa Yang Tersembunyi?**

_**By Vylenzh**_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto | Riddle milik penulisnya**

**.-.-.-.-.**

**A/N**: Riddle Story dalam fanfic ini aku **kutip dari berbagai sumber** yang aku gubah sedemikian rupa **tanpa menghilangkan makna dari Riddle **itu sendiri. Karakter dalam setiap chapter akan berubah menyesuaikan isi cerita. Dan maaf jika ada suatu pihak yang tersinggung apabila ada karakter di fanfic ini entah kubuat jadi _psycho _atau meninggal. Mohon maafkan aku.

**A/N 2**: Aku memutuskan untuk **mengubah judul fanfiction** ini untuk mengantisipasi beberapa pihak yang mungkin tak berkenan dengan fanfiction saya ini. Saya tidak memiliki ide _original _dalam pembuatan setiap chapternya. Namun, pembuatan atau pengubahan ide itu menjadi fanfiction dalam setiap chapternya **saya buat dengan pemikiran saya sendiri**.

**Warning! **AU, OOC, Death Chara, Typo(s), Plot Twist, etc

**Genre**: Horror &amp; Mystery

[Jawaban di chapter sebelumnya: Yap, semuanya benar. Sakura membunuh Hinata lalu dibuatnya menjadi 'boneka'.]

**.-.-.-.-.**

**Chapter 02**: Jeritan Boneka

(Penulis: Yuuki Raven, Digubah oleh: Vylenzh)

**.-.-.-.-.**

Bulan depan, usia adikku—Sasuke, akan menginjak umur 6 tahun. Di usianya yang ke-6 itu aku dan Ayah memutuskan untuk memberikan sebuah hadiah yang berbeda dari hadiah ulang tahun Sasuke yang lalu. Hadiah tersebut adalah boneka manusia.

Aku bertanya sekali lagi untuk meyakinkan Ayahku apakah hadiah ini tepat untuk Sasuke.

"Ayah yakin akan memberikan Sasuke boneka?"

Ayah mengangguk lalu menjawabnya, "Ayah yakin. Ayah pikir selama ini Sasuke terlalu pendiam. Kupikir memberikannya boneka akan membuatnya lebih terbuka."

Aku mengangguk mengerti dengan jawaban Ayah. Memang benar selama ini Sasuke tampak menyendiri. Dia susah kalau sudah diajak bicara.

**.-.-.-.-.**

Tepat sebelum hari H, boneka itu pun jadi. Boneka manusia yang akan diberikan untuk Sasuke dibuat oleh pengrajin boneka yang kebetulan juga teman Ayah, yang sangat piawai sehingga membuatku terkagum-kagum akan kemiripannya dengan adikku, bahkan model rambutnya sama dengan adikku. Meskipun begitu, boneka itu tetap kelihatan mengerikan.

Keesokan harinya, boneka itu pun berpindah tangan ke tangan Sasuke. Adikku yang agak pendiam itu menerima boneka itu dengan senang. Aku cukup terkejut melihat Sasuke menerimanya dengan senang karena kupikir dengan kepribadiannya itu dia tak akan suka menerima boneka.

"Terimakasih Ayah!" ucap Sasuke seraya memeluk boneka tersebut yang tingginya menyamai tinggi badan adikku. Sasuke sampai tidak kelihatan. Aku tertawa melihatnya.

Aku hanya berharap dengan boneka itu Sasuke tak kesepian lagi dan dapat mengubah kepribadiannya yang pendiam itu.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu, aku melihat Sasuke semakin dekat dengan bonekanya itu. Kemana-mana Sasuke membawanya dan mengajaknya mengobrol. Sasuke yang pendiam mulai berubah, dia menjadi lebih banyak tertawa. Aku senang dengan hal tersebut.

Namun, semakin lama tingkah adikku makin menyebalkan. Dia tak pernah lagi membereskan mainannya seusai digunakan. Dia akan membuat barang-barang yang baru kubereskan berantakan lalu bersembunyi dan tak mau mengakui perbuatannya. Hal itu berlangsung terus-menerus membuatku muak.

Aku mengerti Sasuke kesepian tapi tidak seperti ini. Ini sudah kelewatan dan membuatku sebal. Sampai ke siang itu, kala kudengar suara piring pecah dan tawa adikku, aku langsung menghampirinya. Adikku sedang bersama boneka sialannya itu.

Kubentak Sasuke setelahnya yang langsung meringkuk ketakutan sembari memeluk bonekanya. Aku merebut boneka tersebut dan menyeretnya ke halaman belakang. Adikku yang menangis ketakutan memelukku.

"Jangan, Kak. Jangan!" Adikku menjerit tersedu-sedu

Terlambat. Aku sudah memotong kedua tangan dan kakinya. Boneka itu menjerit dan mengeluarkan darah.

**-end-**

Hai, sesuai janji aku langsung update sehari kemudian. Terimakasih atas semua jawaban yang diberikan para reviewer. Aku menghargai kalian semua. Dan kalian semua hebat, menjawabnya dengan benar. Hehe :)

Thanks for Reviewer: **Gray Areader**,** FuuYuki34**, **shigatsu-sanjyunichi**, **Nakamura Hikari**, **Syalala Lala**, **2nd silent reader**, **Atan48**, **Uciha Ayya **&amp; **Kiria-Akai11**

Juga buat yang favorite maupun follow. Aku sayang kalian semua.

Review again?


	3. Aku Tidak Melihat Apapun (Naruto)

**Apa Yang Tersembunyi?**

_**By Vylenzh**_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto | Riddle milik penulisnya**

**.-.-.-.-.**

**A/N**: Cek chapter sebelumnya. Terimakasih ^_^

**Warning! **AU, OOC, Death Chara, Typo(s), Plot Twist, etc

**Genre**: Horror &amp; Mystery

[Jawaban di chapter sebelumnya: Poinnya tuh di, "_Boneka manusia yang akan diberikan untuk Sasuke dibuat oleh pengrajin boneka yang kebetulan juga teman Ayah, yang sangat piawai sehingga membuatku terkagum-kagum akan kemiripannya dengan adikku, bahkan model rambutnya sama dengan adikku_.", yang artinya Itachi malah memotong kedua tangan dan kaki adiknya bukan bonekanya.]

**.-.-.-.-.**

**Chapter 03**: Aku Tidak Melihat Apapun

(Digubah oleh: Vylenzh)

**.-.-.-.-.**

"Kau yakin?" Aku bertanya lagi kepada Kiba untuk memastikan bahwa pilihan kami untuk memasuki tempat ini adalah tepat.

Kiba mencibir, "Kau takut, eh Naruto?"

Aku menggeleng cepat dan menjawab, "Siapa yang takut?" Aku agak berbohong, sebenarnya aku ketakutan! Siapa sih yang dengan gilanya menyebarkan rumor rumah ini berhantu?!

"Aku kan hanya memastikan bahwa mungkin kau atau Lee mengubah keputusan kalian," lanjutku kemudian.

Lee dengan berusaha tak tergagap untuk melawan takut membalas perkataanku, "Te-tenang saja SEMUA! A-aku tidak TAKUT! Se-se—SEMANGAT MUDA!"

Kasihan Lee, sepertinya dia ketakutan bahkan sebelum kita memasuki rumah yang katanya berhantu ini. Ah! Tapi sialnya Kiba dengan sok beraninya masih tetap ingin memasuki rumah ini untuk memastikan bahwa rumor itu benar atau tidak. Rumor yang menyatakan bahwa rumah yang masih berada satu komplek perumahan dengan rumahku ini berhantu dan katanya dulu pernah terjadi pembunuhan disini.

"Jadi... kita masuk kan?" Kiba menatap kami berdua tajam. "Masa' kalian nyerah disini bahkan sebelum kita mencoba. Penakut ah kalian berdua!"

"Kami tidak takut!" Aku dan Lee menjawab bersamaan.

Iya, itu bohong. Kami takut, tapi kami tidak mau Kiba mengolok-olok kami karena kami tidak mau masuk rumah berhantu ini.

"Ayo masuk!" Dan akhirnya kami bertiga memutuskan untuk memasuki rumah ini. Kami melewati pintu belakang karena gerbang terkunci rapat. Kami harus melalui semak-semak dan pada akhirnya bertemu dengan pintu belakang yang sepertinya mengarah ke dapur.

"Teman-teman, aku dengar pembunuh di rumah ini memenggal kepala mereka semua," ucap Lee sembari bergidik ngeri memperdengarkan cerita tentang rumah ini. "Pasti arwah mereka sangat marah. Apakah kita tak mengganggu mereka dengan memasuki rumah ini?"

"Sia-sia Lee," sahut Kiba. "Apapun ceritamu aku tak akan mundur menyelidiki rumah ini."

"Ta-tapi itu benar!" Lee menyahut kesal. "Itu adalah pembantaian massal seluruh keluarga rumah ini."

Aku memandang heran. "Lee, bagaimana kau tau semua cerita itu sedangkan aku yang satu komplek dengan rumah ini tak tau satupun cerita tentangnya?"

"Kau kan penakut Naruto. Mana mungkin kau mau mendengar cerita seperti itu," sindir Kiba.

Aku mendecih sebal. Tapi benar juga sih, selama ini aku selalu pergi jauh-jauh kalau ada yang sudah bercerita menyangkut dunia hantu.

"Aku mendengar bahwa pembunuhnya mencongkel mata sang suami. Sang istri tubuhnya penuh dengan bacokan dan anak-anak mereka dicekik hingga tewas. Seluruh kepala mereka terpisah dari tubuhnya. Oh Tuhan, itu sungguh mengerikan!" Lee dengan teganya masih menceritakan kisah pembunuhan dari rumah ini.

"Kau benar-benar serius Lee? Kau tak sedang menakutiku kan?"

"Mana mungkin aku menakutimu, Naruto ketika aku sendiri ketakutan!" Lee menyanggah.

Pintu belakang itu terbuka lebar, di dalam tampak gelap gulita. Kami pun memutusan untuk berpegangan tangan karena khawatir bila ada yang hilang atau kesasar. Selain itu kami hanya berbekal satu lampu senter yang kini berada di tangan Kiba.

Kami menelusuri dapur yang tampak berantakkan dengan jaring laba-laba yang sudah memenuhi sudut-sudut ruangan. Kemudian kami melanjutkan perjalanan ke ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga. Kami memutuskan untuk tidak memasuki kamar dan lebih berminat menelusuri ruang bawah tanah yang tangganya tak sengaja kami temukan di belakang rak buku.

Kiba yang tampak serius sejak kami memasuki rumah ini akhirnya angkat bicara, "Kalian tahu, pembunuhan itu terjadi di ruang bawah tanah. Jika kalian mungkin ketakutan, kalian punya kesempatan untuk pergi. Aku akan tetap berada disini dan menelusurinya sampai akhir."

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, bodoh! Setakut-takutnya aku mana mungkin aku bisa meninggalkan teman." Aku mengakhirinya dengan senyum. Lee pun mengangguk setuju dengan perkataanku.

Kiba tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataanku, kami pun meneruskan perjalanan ini ke ruang bawah tanah. Sesampainya di ruang bawah tanah kami masih melihat dengan jelas darah yang bercipratan di tembok. Oh, Tuhan! Tempat ini benar-benar mengerikan, tapi kami bertiga menyadari bahwa kami tidak melihat satupun kejanggalan atau sesuatu yang aneh selain rumah yang lama tak ditinggali dengan sarang laba-laba dimana-mana.

Kami pun keluar dari ruang bawah tanah, aku dan Lee sedikit lega mendapati tidak berada di tempat seram itu lagi. Sedangkan Kiba tampak kecewa tak menemui apapun yang aneh. Hah, dasar Kiba gila. Bagaimana dia bisa masih merasa kecewa?

Tapi aku tetap bertanya kepada mereka untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh. "Aku tidak melihat satupun hal yang aneh, bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"Aku tidak."

"Aku juga tidak."

"Aku tidak melihat apapun."

Jadi memang benar-benar tidak ada hantu, aku merasa lega.

**-end-**

Soriiiii... Lama banget. Habis memusingkan diri dengan try out yang bikin kepala pecah. Hehe. Tapi, terimakasih untuk semua pembaca setia dan yang review kemarin. Btw, yang kemarin susah ya? Hahaha...

**Thank to Reviewer**: **Kiria-Akai11 **_(padahal kau diteliti lagi mudah loh jawabannya)_, 00 _(noooo! Boneka itu hanyalah boneka. Yang rusuh alias nakal ya Sasuke)_, **Atan48 **_(Sasuke! Salah pengrajin bonekanya sih bikin boneka mirip manusia. Hahaha)_, **Vanny Zhang **_(selamat! Anda benar. Yep, Itachi salah potong. Kasian Sasuke jadi nggak bisa pakai chidori lagi. Haha...)_ dan **Dark Castle **_(Hai pendatang baru, terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fanfic ini. Selamat menebak ya...)_

Review again?


	4. Pengemis dan Manusia (Ino, Sai)

**Apa Yang Tersembunyi?**

_**By Vylenzh**_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto | Riddle milik penulisnya**

**.-.-.-.-.**

**A/N**: Cek chapter sebelumnya. Terimakasih ^_^

**Warning! **AU, OOC, Death Chara, Typo(s), Plot Twist, etc

**Genre**: Horror &amp; Mystery

[Jawaban di chapter sebelumnya: Cek lagi coba percakapan terakhir ketika Naruto bertanya kepada Kiba dan Lee, ada berapa yang menjawab ketika mereka hanya bertiga?]

**.-.-.-.-.**

**Chapter 04**: Pengemis dan Manusia

(Digubah oleh: Vylenzh)

**.-.-.-.-.**

"Ino-_san, _kau naik kereta lagi hari ini?" Seorang rekan kerjaku, Sai, bertanya kepadaku ketika aku sedang membenahi barang-barangku di atas meja kerja.

"Iya, hanya itu satu-satunya transportasi yang bisa kugunakan agar cepat sampai rumah," jawabku sembari tertawa pelan di akhir kalimat.

Sai mengangguk sopan mendengar jawabanku. "Hati-hati di jalan, Ino-_san._"

"Tentu. Terimakasih atas perhatiannya," ujarku lalu meninggalkan ruangan kantor dan menuju ke stasiun yang jaraknya tak terlalu jauh dari kantorku berada.

Sesampainya di sana, ketika aku sedang menunggu kereta, tanpa sengaja aku memperhatikan seorang pengemis tua duduk beralaskan koran bekas dengan menggenggam sebuah mangkok meminta belas kasihan. Dia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri ketika orang-orang melintas di depannya. Dari yang aku amati, pengemis itu buta. Jadi, apa yang ia gumamkan pada dirinya sendiri ketika merasakan seseorang melintas di hadapannya? Aku penasaran.

Pada akhirnya, untuk menuntaskan rasa penasaranku aku mendekati pengemis itu dan berdiri tak jauh darinya untuk sekedar mendengar gumaman dari sang pengemis itu.

Lalu seorang wanita gendut melintas di hadapannya dan dengan jelas kudengar sang pengemis mengatakan, "Babi."

Hebat! Aku berpikir pada diriku sendiri setelahnya. Pengemis ini mengejek orang lain dan masih mengharap belas kasihan dari mereka?

Aku berdecak iba, lalu pergi dari sana dan lebih baik menunggu keretaku datang.

**.-.-.-.-.**

Keesokan harinya aku menggunakan kereta kembali dan aku masih melihat pengemis itu berada di tempat yang sama. Aku juga melihat pengemis itu masih tetap menggumam sesuatu ketika seseorang melintas di hadapannya. Iseng, daripada bosan menunggu kereta yang masih lama datang. Aku mendekatinya kembali.

Beberapa saat kemudian aku melihat seorang pria dengan kumis lebat dan tatapan mata tajam melewati sang pengemis, pengemis itu segera mengatakan, "Sapi."

Sapi? Aku tidak melihat satupun kesamaan sapi dengan pria tadi.

Lalu ada pria lain lagi melewati sang pengemis dan lagi-lagi pengemis itu mengatakan, "Sapi."

Kemudian, sudah ada sekitar 3 orang melewati sang pengemis. Pengemis itu pula sudah mengatakan 3 hal yaitu ayam, kentang dan babi.

Akan ada seorang lagi yang akan melewati pengemis itu ketika aku mendengar namaku dipanggil. Seorang rekan kerjaku, Sai menghampiriku dan dia melewati pengemis itu.

"Manusia," ucap pengemis itu dan aku tidak bisa membantahnya kali ini karena Sai memang manusia. Lalu sebenarnya apa sih maksud dibalik perkataan pengemis itu? Aku bertanya-tanya penasaran.

Sai yang sudah berada di sampingku tersenyum menyapa. "Ada yang mengganggumu, Ino-_san_?"

Aku menggeleng cepat lalu tertawa hambar. "Ti-tidak kok." Aku lalu mengajaknya pergi dari situ dan menunggui keretaku yang sepertinya akan datang. "Sai, kau naik kereta hari ini?"

"Ya, mobilku ada di bengkel."

"Oh." Aku mengangguk mengiyakan dan akhirnya sore itu aku berdiri berdampingan bersama Sai menunggu kereta datang.

**.-.-.-.-.**

Hari-hari setelahnya karena kesibukan bekerja aku nyaris melupakan tentang pengemis itu, selain itu akhir-akhir ini aku sering diantar oleh Sai. Aku tak tahu dia sebaik itu sampai mau mengantarkanku ke rumah yang jaraknya bahkan dua kali lipat dari jarak kantor ke rumahnya.

Namun, sore itu aku mendapati Sai tampak terburu-buru pulang. Ia meminta maaf padaku karena tidak bisa mengantarku, aku memakluminya. Jadi, sore itu aku pergi ke stasiun dan menunggu kereta datang. Dan yang cukup mengherankanku pengemis itu masih ada disana ditempat yang sama dan masih menggumamkan sesuatu kepada orang-orang ketika melewatinya.

Iseng, karena aku penasaran sebenarnya kenapa sang pengemis itu selalu menggumamkan sesuatu yang aneh dan tak masuk akal kepada orang-orang yang melewatinya, aku melewatinya dan aku mendengar dia mengatakan, "Roti" kepadaku.

Roti? Apa maksudnya coba? Aku berdiri tak jauh darinya dan masih memikirkan tentang kata-katanya yang aneh. Menyerah dengan rasa penasaranku, aku pun mendekati pengemis itu. Sebelumnya aku menaruh beberapa recehan ke mangkoknya, lalu berjongkok di sampingnya.

"Maaf, bolehkah aku menanyakan satu hal padamu, _Ojii-san_?" tanyaku yang segera dijawab olehnya.

"Ya. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang selama ini kau ucapkan ketika orang-orang melewatimu? Kenapa kau mengatakan tentang roti, sapi, babi, ayam dan sebagainya? Apa maksudnya?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Oh itu, Nak. Aku punya semacam kekuatan untuk mengetahui apa yang terakhir kali orang makan ketika mereka melintas di depanku," jelas pengemis itu.

Aku tertawa setelah mendengar jawabannya. Ya, ia benar. Sebelum aku kemari aku memakan roti untuk mengganjal perutku di perjalanan pulang nanti.

Lalu aku pun pergi dari sana dan tetap mengamati sang pengemis yang masih menggumamkan sesuatu kepada orang-orang yang melintas di depannya.

**-end-**

Hai, terimakasih tetap setia membaca fanfic ini. ^_^

**Thanks to Reviewer**: **Syalala Lala** (Selamat datang kembali! Eh yang darahnya memang aneh sih. Duh Authornya gimana sih. #itukamu), riri (Anda benar! Selamat. Itu memang hantunya.), **Kiria-Akai11** (Iya, seharusnya ada dua, lalu satunya siapa dong?), Joker (Nggak, mereka belum mati. Cuma nggak nyadar aja ada hantu di sampingnya.), reader (Bingo! Anda benar. Terimakasih sudah mengatakan ceritaku bagus. Datang lagi ya?), dan **Vanny Zhang **(Eh udah pernah dapet yang kemarin ya? Haha, moga Vanny-san nggak kekurangan keseruannya ya?)

Review again?


	5. Terowongan (Gaara, Kankuro, Temari)

**Apa Yang Tersembunyi?**

_**By Vylenzh**_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto | Riddle milik penulisnya**

**.-.-.-.-.**

**A/N**: Cek chapter sebelumnya. Terimakasih ^_^

**Warning! **AU, OOC, Death Chara, Typo(s), Plot Twist, etc

**Genre**: Horror &amp; Mystery

[Jawaban di chapter sebelumnya: Yup, semuanya benar. Sai adalah kanibal. Dan mungkin Ino korban selanjutnya—asal dia ingat.]

**.-.-.-.-.**

**Chapter 05**: Terowongan

(Digubah oleh: Vylenzh)

**.-.-.-.-.**

Malam itu hujan deran ketika liburan pertamaku ke Konoha bersama kedua saudaraku—Kankuro dan Temari. Waktu yang harus ditempuh dari Suna ke Konoha adalah 3 jam bila mengendarai mobil, sayangnya saat itu kami tertimpa sial. Jalan yang biasa dilalui mengalami kemacetan panjang karena sebuah kecelakaan.

Bosan menunggu kemacetan yang sepertinya akan memakan waktu lebih dari 2 jam, kami pun memutuskan untuk melewati sebuah jalan yang jarang dilalui oleh pengendara motor maupun mobil.

"Hei, Gaara. Kau tau kenapa jalan ini jarang dilalui?" tanya Kankuro kepadaku yang fokus dengan jalan yang baru pertamakali kulewati ini.

"Hm... Karena memakan lebih banyak waktu untuk sampai ke Konoha?" jawabku asal.

Kankuro menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar jawabanku. "Bukan itu. Ehm, kau mau mendengar jawabannya?"

Aku melirik tak minat kepada Kankuro. "Terserah."

"Baiklah, akan aku ceritakan." Kankuro berdeham lalu berkata kembali. "Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai ke sebuah terowongan yang harus kita lewati. Kata temanku bila melewati terowongan itu di malam hari, hal aneh akan terjadi."

Aku memutar mataku bosan mendengar cerita Kankuro. "Aku tak mengerti bagaimana bisa ada cerita konyol seperti itu."

"Ini bukan cerita biasa, bodoh!" Kankuro berseru sebal. Ia memutar kepalanya ke Temari yang duduk di belakang. "Aku benar-benar serius. Terowongan itu berhantu," ujarnya kelewat semangat.

"Berhentilah bercanda Kankuro." Temari mengerang kesal. "Kau tau aku benci cerita hantu."

"Tapi aku benar!" Kankuro tak mau kalah.

"Oh ayolah, _aniki. _Apa kau pernah melihatnya sendiri bahwa terowongan itu berhantu?" tanyaku yang segera dijawab cengiran dari Kankuro. "Nah, berarti ceritamu tidak benar dan kami dibolehkan tidak percaya."

"Ta-tapi—"

Aku memotongnya segera. Kankuro adalah kakakku yang benar-benar keras kepala dan tidak mau mengalah. Dia akan terus memperjuangkan sesuatu bila dirinya merasa benar dan itu menyebalkan bagiku.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita membuktikannya?"

"Gaara!" Temari berteriak marah mendengar saranku. "Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mau! Pokoknya aku tak mau!"

Sedangkan Kankuro berteriak senang. "Ide bagus. Kita akan membuktikan siapa diantara kita yang benar."

"HEI! KALIAN BERDUA!"

Teriakan marah dari Temari tak kami hiraukan. Pada akhirnya kami juga akan melewati terowongan itu, jadi apa salahnya mencoba membuktikan apakah rumor yang dibawa Kankuro benar atau tidak.

Tak lama kemudian kami sampai di terowongan itu, dari luar kami melihat terowongan itu teramat gelap dan hanya diterangi oleh dua lampu penerang jalan yang berada di dalam terowongan tersebut. Pelan-pelan, aku menjalankan mobilku memasuki terowongan. Kankuro di sampingku bergerak gelisah mengharapkan sesuatu yang aneh terjadi sedangkan aku fokus menjalankan mobil. Suasana angker dan menyeramkan kami dapati setelah memasuki terowongan ini.

Akan tetapi, ketika kami sampai ke ujung terowongan kami tidak melihat sesuatu apapun yang mengerikan. Kankuro tampak kecewa. Aku ingin meneruskan perjalananku tapi Kankuro memaksaku untuk sekali lagi melintasi terowongan, awalnya aku ingin menolak tapi akhirnya aku mengalah. Aku pun memutar mobilku dan melintasi terowongan itu kembali. Sekali lagi, setelah kami tiba di ujung terowongan, aku maupun Kankuro tidak mendapati sesuatu yang aneh ataupun mengerikan.

Aku memutar mobilku beberapa kali setelah sampai di ujung terowongan. Entah empat atau lima putaran telah kami lewati terowongan ini. Tidak ada keanehan apapun yang pada akhirnya membuat Kankuro menyerah.

"Sudahlah, kita teruskan saja perjalanan ini. Kurasa cerita itu tidak benar," ujar Kankuro seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan, selain itu suara hujan yang terus turun ke atap mobil semakin lama semakin menggangguku. Tepat sebelum kami keluar dari terowongan, aku baru sadar kalau Temari tidak mengatakan apapun selama 'uji nyali' kami ini, aku pun melihat ke belakang mendapati Temari menggigil ketakutan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku kepadanya.

Kankuro ikut menatap Temari. "Apa yang salah denganmu? Apakah kau melihat sesuatu?"

Temari tergagap menjawab pertanyaan kami. "A-apa kalian tidak mendengarnya?"

"Mendengar apa?" tanyaku bingung.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, Temari mengatakan, "Hujan! Suara hujan!"

**-end-**

Hai, bertemu kembali. Semoga tidak bosan ya... ^_^

**Thanks to Reviewer**: **Syalala Lala **(Mumpung kemaren lagi libur jd update kilat. Haha, kasihan Ino ya nantinya. Moga dia cepet sadar ya.), **Kiria-Akai11 **(Mungkin kamu membacanya versi aslinya di suatu tempat. Masih minat nebak lagi?), **Gray Areader** (Mungkin yang ini bisa dicoba? Udah termasuk susah kah?), **slamet(titik)b(titik)raharjo(titik)9 **(Yep, Sai memakan manusia. Yaiks memang.), **Reader** (Iya, Ino harus sadar aja kalau rekan kerjanya adalah kanibal lalu cepet-cepet pindah kerja.), **Vanny Zhang** (Jadi Ino harus hati-hati kan? Hahaha. Oke, sudah dilanjut!), **Joker **(Benar, Sai makan manusia dan Ino belum sadar akan hal itu.), **00 **(Makanya Ino harus hati-hati. Hahaha.) dan **Generasi Muda **(Selamat datang, moga menikmati fanfic ini ya? Persamaan riddle dan fanfic ini? Hm... Bisa dibilang aku mengambil ide dari riddle-riddle yang tersebar dan kuubah jadi fanfic. Minat datang lagi?)

Review again?


	6. Aku Mencintaimu (Minato, Kushina)

**Apa Yang Tersembunyi?**

_**By Vylenzh**_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto | Riddle milik penulisnya**

**.-.-.-.-.**

**A/N**: Cek chapter sebelumnya. Terimakasih ^_^

**Warning! **AU, OOC, Death Chara, Typo(s), Plot Twist, etc

**Genre**: Horror &amp; Mystery

[Jawaban di chapter sebelumnya: Itu masih di terowongan lho kok bisa hujan? Berarti ada _something _di atap mobil Gaara selama mereka melewati terowongan.]

**.-.-.-.-.**

**Chapter 06**: Aku Mencintaimu

(Digubah oleh: Vylenzh)

**.-.-.-.-.**

Hari ini adalah malam pergantian tahun dimana orang-orang sebagian besar berkumpul di taman kota untuk melihat kembang api. Seharusnya saat itu kami sekeluarga—aku, Kushina dan anakku Naruto—juga melihat kembang api, tapi kami lebih memilih satu acara lain di malam ini.

"Kushina, kau sudah selesai belum?" tanyaku kepada istriku yang tampak membelakangiku. Aku menggerutu melihatnya. Kenapa sih wanita selalu memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk bersiap-siap.

"Sebentar sayang," balasnya agak kesal sembari melirik kedua mataku lalu menekuni kesibukannya itu kembali. "Aku hampir selesai, oke? Kau sabaran sedikit bisa kan Minato-kun?"

Aku hanya membalas perkataannya dengan gumaman tak jelas. Kemudian kedua mataku beralih ke anak kami, Naruto yang terbaring di sofa dengan kedua matanya yang memandang kami. Tiba-tiba suara rintihan terdengar.

Istriku Kushina yang sudah selesai dengan kesibukannya itu berteriak kepada Naruto. "Naruto, diamlah!" Dia mengeluh sebal lalu memandangku. "Jangan memandangku seperti itu," ujarnya kepadaku.

Aku langsung mengalihkan perhatianku darinya dan lebih memilih mengambil rokok dari kantongku dan menyalakannya. Asap rokok segera menyebar di seluruh kamar apartemen kami ini—mungkin asap rokok terakhirku di tahun ini.

Kushina tiba-tiba bersuara. "Aku berpikir, apakah kita tidak mengagetkan ayah dan ibumu kalau kita tiba-tiba datang?"

Aku tersenyum menenangkan. "Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku yakin mereka akan senang melihat wajah Naruto," ujarku lalu memandang wajah Naruto kembali.

"Nah, siap?" lanjutku. Namun aku segera tersadar bahwa masih ada yang kurang. "Oh... tunggu."

"Ada apa?" tanya Kushina penasaran.

"Lihat, ini... disini." Aku menunjukkan padanya leherku dan Kushina langsung menyeletuk akan kecerobohanku. "Aku lupa."

"Ish, kau ini. Selain tidak sabar tetapi otakmu juga kacau. Sini."

Di saat Kushina sedang membenahi kecerobohanku, aku mendengar dia membisik di sebelah telingaku—sebuah ucapan yang telah lama tak aku dengar.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Kushina..." Aku memegangi lengannya dan menatapnya sedih. "Kenapa sekarang?"

Dia tersenyum tipis kepadaku.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kita kan suami istri," balasnya lalu diakhiri tawa. Namun itu hanya hanya sepersekian detik sebelum aku melihatnya menunduk dengan semburat merah mewarnai kedua sisi wajahnya.

Aku tersenyum melihat wajah istriku ini dan aku pun mengatakannya.

"Aku mencintaimu juga, Kushina."

Sepertinya untuk pertamakalinya setelah bertahun-tahun, aku mengatakan sesuatu yang serius kepada Kushina. Aku merasa sedikit malu tetapi aku tidak merasa buruk.

Setelah itu aku menggenggam tangannya.

"Jadi... kita pergi sekarang?"

"Ya," balas Kushina dengan penuh keyakinan.

Aku mengangguk kepadanya dengan senyum tipis di wajahku. Kemudian aku pun menendang bangku di kakiku.

**-end-**

Hai, terimakasih sudah setia dengan fanfic ini.

**Balas REVIEW**: **slamet(titik)b(titik)raharjo(titik)9 **(Yap, keanehan itu adalah suara hujan.), **Syalala Lala **(Hahaha mungkin benar hantunya pinjam jubah tembus pandangnya Harry jadi nggak terlihat.), **Vanny Zhang **(Oke, tetap lanjut. Maaf lama ya dan aku harap jangan bosan.), **Nakamura Hikari **(Ya, Anda benar! Kenapa bisa ada hujan di atap mobil padahal mereka di dalam terowongan.), **Kiria-Akai11 **(Ya itu poinnya. Kenapa ada hujan di dalam terowongan.), **00 **(Mungkin terowongannya bocor kali. Hahaha.), **Gray Areader **(Mungkin itu juga bisa jadi alasannya. Temari yang takut malah jadi 'didatangin'.), **huddexxx69 **(Masih misteri memang. Hahaha.), **Generasi Muda **(Mungkin bisa juga. Masih jadi misteri sih sampai sekarang.), **Uzumaki Desy **(Iya ya, hujan asli atau bukan. Masih misteri...), **Nick661 **(Yes, right. Kenapa bisa hujan ya?), **bakso kerikil **(Hahaha hantunya berisik. Dasar kurang kerjaan kamu, hantu. #ditendang), **Joker **(Oke, sudah update. Jangan bosan-bosan ya...), **Slender **(Masih menjadi misteri, atap mobil kok bisa kehujanan di dalam terowongan padahal. Hmm...), **godsgirl **(Mungkin berlubang. Hahaha.), **Berlian Cahyadi **(Hahaha, benar mungkin terowongannya pakai yang iklan anti bocor itu.) dan **D(titik)oktaviani **(Oke, dilanjut. Jangan bosan ya...)

Terimakasih untuk reviewer, favorite dan alert. Aku sayang kalian yang menghargai fanfiction ini. Jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan jejak ya. Sampai jumpa! :)


	7. Klub Misteri (Shikamaru)

**Apa Yang Tersembunyi?**

_**By Vylenzh**_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto | Riddle milik penulisnya**

**.-.-.-.-.**

**A/N**: Cek chapter sebelumnya. Terimakasih ^_^

**Warning! **AU, OOC, Death Chara, Typo(s), Plot Twist, etc

**Genre**: Horror &amp; Mystery

[Jawaban di chapter sebelumnya: Minato dan Kushina akan bunuh diri, sebelumnya mereka telah membunuh Naruto.]

**.-.-.-.-.**

**Chapter 07**: Klub Misteri

(Digubah oleh: Vylenzh)

**.-.-.-.-.**

Merepotkan—itulah kata pertama yang kupikirkan ketika disuruh untuk menguji nyali beberapa anak baru yang masuk ke klub Misteri yang sudah aku ikuti selama dua tahun. Aku bukannya tidak mau hanya saja malas disuruh melakukan hal merepotkan seperti itu. Daripada melakukan hal tak penting itu bukankah lebih baik tidur? Itu lebih bermanfaat kan?

"Shikamaru! Jangan berani-beraninya kau menolak, oke?" Ino—salah satu anggota klub—mengancamku dengan kedua matanya yang menatap tajam padaku.

"Kenapa aku?"

"Ya, karena hanya ada kau yang tidak sibuk. Kalau saja Shino tidak sakit, aku pasti akan menyuruhnya saja daripada kau," balas Ino sengit.

"Ya sudah, tunda saja. Tunggu hingga Shino sembuh."

"Tidak mungkin, Shika. Kita sudah tertinggal dari klub lain."

"Hm..."

"Shika..."

Aku menghela nafas panjang, lalu menatapnya jengah. "Oke, oke."

"Nah, gitu. Oke, aku serahkan kepadamu Nara Shikamaru! Semangat yaa!" ujar Ino senang lalu berlari meninggalkanku yang memikirkan uji nyali apa yang cocok untuk anak-anak baru ini.

Hm...

**.-.-.-.-.**

Suatu malam, akhirnya aku memutuskan uji nyali untuk anak-anak baru adalah menginap semalam di sekolah—tentu dengan izin dari sekolah—dan hanya dengan diterangi lilin yang kami bawa masing-masing satu di tangan, kami pun menginap di salah satu kelas. Semalaman kami berniat untuk bercerita mengenai kisah-kisah horor, aku beserta tiga anak baru saling bercerita bergiliran, setiap selesai menyelesaikan satu cerita lilin yang dibawa akan dimatikan.

Konon, katanya bila seluruh lilin sudah padam akan muncul sosok yang mengerikan. Tentu saja aku tidak percaya, itu pasti hanya dongeng yang dibuat untuk menakut-nakuti saja.

Pertama, salah satu anak menceritakan tentang seorang arwah suster gila yang meneror pasien di rumah sakit. Ada juga yang menceritakan seorang psikopat yang membunuh satu keluarga dengan kapak. Yang lain menceritakan kematian seorang kakak kelas yang bunuh diri di sekolah. Katanya, mereka menceritakan kisah nyata yang mau atau tidak mau, aku pun tidak boleh kalah menceritakan kisah yang lebih menyeramkan dari itu.

"Kalian tahu, dahulu ada sekelompok siswa yang mengadakan uji nyali seperti kita ini. Mereka mengadakannya juga di kelas seperti kita. Hanya saja mereka hanya ditemani sebatang lilin. Awalnya tidak ada yang terjadi, namun makin malam ada suara langkah mendekat dari luar. Suara itu makin mendekat dan keras, belum lagi suara hujan ditemani halilintar. Mereka bergemetar ketakutan, belum lagi suara langkah yang makin mendekat ke kelas mereka. Tuk. Tuk. Tuk. Suara itu menyaingi suara rintik hujan yang turun dengan derasnya. Siswa-siswa itu bergidik ngeri, saling berdekatan dan menunggu dengan takut dan penasaran akan pemilik langkah mengerikan itu." Aku berhenti sejenak, memandangi setiap wajah anak baru yang menampakkan rasa penasaran dengan kisahku ini.

"Langkah kaki itu akhirnya berhenti tepat di depan kelas mereka yang tertutup. Pelan, suara pintu yang berderit terbuka perlahan. Mereka lebih mendekat, penuh dengan rasa takut dan penasaran akan apa yang ada di luar kelas. Pintu itu semakin terbuka lebar dan—"

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Seorang penjaga sekolah memotong kisahku yang hampir klimaks. Aku mengeluh kesal, anak-anak baru itu juga kecewa dengan kisahku yang terpotong.

"Kami menginap, Pak. Sudah izin dari sekolah," ujarku kepada penjaga itu yang sepertinya sama sekali tak tahu menahu akan acara menginap ini.

"Oh, ya sudah. Kalian bertiga cepatlah tidur, ini sudah lewat tengah malam," seru penjaga sekolah.

Mendengar seruan dari penjaga sekolah itu, aku segera membereskan barang-barangku. Memadamkan lilin dan pergi dari kelas itu.

Aku bersumpah, tidak akan lagi mengadakan uji nyali seperti ini lagi. Bahkan jika Ino memaksaku. Aku tidak sudi melakukannya lagi.

**-end-**

Hai, maaf lama ya. Sedang sibuk Ujian ^_^

**Balas Review: Berlian Cahyadi **(Iya, Naruto dibunuh duluan.), **Syalala Lala **(Haha, sungkeman. Hebat memang.), **Guest **(Karena gantung diri simple mungkin.), **huddexxx69 **(Yap, tepat.), **Kiria-Akai11 **(Tepat sekali.), **Zaa-chan **(Oke, udah dilanjut.), **slamet(titik)b(titik)raharjo(titik)9 **(Naruto dibunuh sama MinaKushi.), **UzumakiDesy **(Iya, bener. Mereka mati sekeluarga.), **Vanny Zhang **(Oke, dilanjut. Maaf lama...), **Uchizuma Angel **(Iya, bener. Btw, selamat datang ya.), **00 **(Next, sori lama.), **Generasi Muda **(Terimakasih tetap mau baca.), **D(titik)oktaviani **(Udah dilanjut, sori kelamaan.), **slender **(Yep, mereka mau ke alam baka.), **Joker **(Maaf lama ya, Author lagi sibuk. Kelas 3 soalnya.), **Miss Hyuga Hatake **(Yang bener sih, ortu Minato udah meninggal jadi mau ketemuan gitu... di alam baka tapi.), dan **Atan48 **(Dibunuh sama MinaKushi. Jahat ya...)

Terimakasih masih setia...

Review again?


	8. Buku Diary (Fugaku)

**Apa Yang Tersembunyi?**

_**By Vylenzh**_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto | Riddle milik penulisnya**

**.-.-.-.-.**

**A/N**: Cek chapter sebelumnya. Terimakasih ^_^

**Warning! **AU, OOC, Death Chara, Typo(s), Plot Twist, etc

**Genre**: Horror &amp; Mystery

[Jawaban di chapter sebelumnya: Penjaganya bilang "kalian bertiga" ketika ada empat orang. Jelas, Shikamaru kabur.]

**.-.-.-.-.**

**Chapter 08**: Buku Diary

(Digubah oleh: Vylenzh)

**.-.-.-.-.**

Bulan September pada akhirnya tiba dan sudah tiga bulan semenjak perginya istri dari Uchiha Fugaku, Mikoto dari dunia ini. Sedih yang tak terkira melanda Fugaku kembali dengan mengingat perginya sang Istri tercinta. Di tanggal kematian Mikoto, Fugaku menangis di kamarnya dan Mikoto. Menangisi kepergian sang Istri. Dia menciumi baju istrinyayang masih tertata rapi di lemari, menghirup aroma sang Istri yang tak juga menghilang dari kamarnya ini.

Tak sengaja, dia menemukan buku harian milik Mikoto, ia pun membacanya.

_**01/13**__: Akhirnya aku menikahinya. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Fugaku. Terimakasih telah bersedia hidup denganku. Selamanya aku akan berada di sampingmu, Sayang._

_**01/30**__: Hidupku baru dimulai. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik._

_**02/11**__: Menjadi Ibu Rumah Tangga tidak semudah yang aku kira. Aku sungguh lelah._

_**02/23**__: Akhir-akhir ini aku cepat merasa kelelahan. Aku tidak mengerti dengan tubuhku ini._

_**03/01**__: Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu._

_**04/28**__: Kematian tidak akan pernah memisahkan kita, Sayang._

_**05/21**__: Waktuku tidak banyak lagi. Aku mencintaimu, Fugaku. Sayang, aku sangat mencintaimu._

_**06/12**__: Aku tak akan pernah melepasmu. Aku akan selalu berada di dekatmu._

_**07/04**__: Apa kau mengerti, Sayang?_

Setelah menyelesaikan seluruh isi dari buku harian istrinya, Fugaku menangis tersedu-sedu dengan buku harian di pelukannya. Ia akhirnya menyadari betapa besar cinta Mikoto kepadanya dan ia sedih kenapa baru menyadarinya sekarang.

**-end-**

Hai, update kilat ^_^

Terimakasih yang masih berminat mengikuti. Untuk **Reviewer, Follower, Favorite—**Arigatou Gozaimasu! Love you, my readers.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!

Review again?


	9. Keluarga (Himawari, Boruto, Hinata)

**Apa Yang Tersembunyi?**

_**By Vylenzh**_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto | Riddle milik penulisnya**

**.-.-.-.-.**

**A/N**: Cek chapter sebelumnya. Terimakasih ^_^

**Warning! **AU, OOC, Death Chara, Typo(s), Plot Twist, etc

**Genre**: Horror &amp; Mystery

[Jawaban di chapter sebelumnya: Tiga bulan sebelum bulan September kan bulan Juni berarti kematian Mikoto di bulan Juni tapi diary-nya menuliskan _**07/04 **_yang berarti siapa yang nulis? Hantu Mikoto kah atau salah nulis /eh.]

**.-.-.-.-.**

**Chapter 09**: Keluarga

(Digubah oleh: Vylenzh)

**.-.-.-.-.**

Aku sungguh sangat merindukan kakak lelakiku, Boruto yang telah menghilang selama satu tahun ini. Aku tak mengerti alasan kak Boruto kabur, apakah mungkin karena kami harus berbagi kasur yang sama? Atau karena kami selalu diolok-olok karena memakai pakaian yang sama tiap harinya? Keluarga kami memang miskin tapi bukan berarti kakakku berpikiran untuk kabur kan? Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin percaya, pun dia tidak pernah mengatakan kepadaku alasannya bahkan ketika dia bilang kalau dia menyayangiku. Seandainya saja aku mengetahuinya aku pasti akan memintanya untuk membawaku pergi juga.

Kala itu, ketika ku bangun pagi harinya. Aku bertanya kepada Ibu kemana perginya kakakku dan Ibu mengatakan kak Boruto menghilang. Orangtuaku sudah berusaha mencarinya namun tidak ditemukannya. Aku sungguh sedih.

Tak berselang lama, Ibu mengatakan mereka menang lotere. Ayah bilang ia menemukan tiket lotere di tempat pembuangan sampah. Mereka membawa koper yang seluruhnya berisi uang. Saat itu aku pikir masalah keuangan kami tertatasi, kami tak lagi mengalami kemiskinan. Aku mengira seandainya kak Boruto masih menemaniku dan merasakan hasil lotere orangtua kami.

Namun yang terjadi Ayah sesegera mungkin membeli mobil mewah, sedangkan Ibu membeli perhiasan mahal beserta pakaian-pakaian yang aku tahu harganya tak murah. Mereka tak membelikan apapun untukku. Aku tak masalah dengan itu, aku hanya takut uang yang baru kami miliki ini akan habis dengan banyaknya pengeluaran mereka.

"Ibu, bagaimana jika uang itu habis? Apa yang akan terjadi?" tanyaku kepada Ibu suatu hari.

"Tidak perlu cemas," sahut Ibu. "Kami kan masih memilikimu."

Aku pikir mereka benar-benar masih menyayangiku, kan?

**-end-**

Hai, ketemu lagi ^_^

Hari ini nggak ada **balas review **dulu ya. Tapi tetap aku mengucapkan terimakasih untuk kesetiaan kalian.

Review again?


	10. The Nail (Naruto, Kushina)

**Apa Yang Tersembunyi?**

_**By Vylenzh**_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto | Riddle milik penulisnya**

**.-.-.-.-.**

**A/N**: Cek chapter sebelumnya. Terimakasih ^_^

**Warning! **AU, OOC, Death Chara, Typo(s), Plot Twist, etc

**Genre**: Horror &amp; Mystery

[Jawaban di chapter sebelumnya: Boruto dijual, kalau uangnya habis. 'Aku' alias Himawari yang dijual. Tapi ada versi lain, Boruto dibunuh untuk dijual organnya. Yah, yang mana aja tetap ngeri sih.]

Notes: Untuk chapter ini bisa dibilang bukan riddle, anggap saja perayaan 10 chapter fanfic ini. Dan dari versi aslinya cerita ini sudah aku ubah sedikit (atau banyak?) agar tidak terlalu janggal. Aku harap yang sudah atau belum membacanya masih bisa menikmati chapter ke-10 fanfik ini.

**.-.-.-.-.**

**Chapter 10**: The Nail

(Penulis asli: Anonymous, Digubah oleh: Vylenzh)

**.-.-.-.-.**

Apakah kau pernah dinyanyikan lagu nina bobo oleh Ibumu sebelum tidur? Lagu seperti apa yang Ibumu nyanyikan? Apakah sama seperti yang selalu Ibuku nyanyikan ini?

"_Waktunya untuk tidur, The Nail sudah dekat._

_Tapi anak penurut tak perlu takut._

_Tutup mata kirimu, lalu yang kanan._

_Saatnya ucapkan selamat malam."_

Katakanlah, kau pernah. Karena teman-temanku tak pernah mengetahui lagu tersebut. Padahal selama 9 tahun hidupku, aku pikir itu lagu pengantar tidur biasa yang dinyanyikan oleh seluruh Ibu di dunia ini. Apa mungkin Ibu hanya mengarang saja?

Aku tak tahu dan Ibu tak pernah menjelaskan arti lagu tersebut. Jujur, aku ingin mengetahuinya. Siapa itu The Nail? Kenapa harus menutup mata kirimu baru yang kanan? Apa adakah bedanya jika dibalik? Aku bertanya-tanya.

"Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan, Naruto?" Teman sekelasku, Sakura bertanya.

Aku menggeleng sekilas. "Tidak ada."

"Benarkah?" Sakura menatapku selidik. "Kukira itu tidak benar, wajahmu tidak mengatakan demikian."

Aku tertawa canggung. "Baiklah, aku sedang memikirkan lagu pengantar tidur yang Ibu nyanyikan setiap malam."

"Ah, yang The Nail itu? Kau sudah tau artinya?" Sakura menatapku antusias. Memang dia salah satu yang mengetahui akan lagu pengantar tidur itu.

Aku mendengus sesaat. "Kalau sudah tau, aku tidak mungkin memikirkannya Sakura-chan."

"Oh," balasnya kecewa.

"Kupikir sebaiknya kau bertanya kepada Ibumu, Naruto. Bukankah kau penasaran dengan arti lagu tersebut?" lanjutnya.

Aku memikirkan perkataan Sakura. Ya, mungkin aku harus bertanya kepada Ibu nanti malam. Mungkin, tapi.

**.-.-.-.-.**

Malamnya, jam 9 setelah aku menyelesaikan PR, rasa kantuk menyerangku. Niat awal ingin menanyakan lagu pengantar tidur itu aku urungkan. Aku tak lagi bisa menunda rasa kantukku ini. Selain itu Ibu belum pulang kerja, walaupun aku yakin setelah aku akan terlelap, Ibu akan datang ke kamarku seperti biasa menyanyikan lagu tersebut.

Setelah mematikan lampu, aku segera masuk ke balik selimut hangatku ini dan menutup kedua mataku. Oke, aku memang mengantuk. Sangat. Tapi dinyanyikan oleh Ibu setiap malamnya membuatku kecanduan. Aku pikir, di umurku yang ke-9 ini aku masih bergantung dengan nyanyian Ibu setiap malam.

Tak lama kemudian, aku mendengar suara langkah mendekat dan memasuki kamarku. Aku segera membuka mataku kembali. Akhirnya Ibu datang dan akan menyanyikan lagu itu. Ibu pun mulai menyanyikannya di samping ranjangku, aku tak bisa melihatnya karena gelapnya kamarku. Setelah itu Ibu menyanyikannya, masih lagu yang sama. Aku pun mengikuti apa yang terdapat di lirik lagu tersebut. Aku menutup mata kiriku lalu yang kanan. Setelah keduanya terpejam aku mencoba untuk tertidur.

Namun, pikiranku sepertinya menentangku. Aku memikirkan kembali arti lagu tersebut dan mengandaikan apabila aku tak mematuhi apa yang ada di lirik lagu tersebut. Yang berarti bagaimana bila aku membaliknya.

Aku bersumpah, tak mengharapkan sesuatu terjadi. Ini hanya sebuah bentuk pemberontakan sekaligus rasa penasaran dari seorang anak berumur 9 tahun. Namun, tetap saja aku tak berani melakukannya di hadapan Ibu. Jadi, setelah memastikan Ibu tak lagi berada di kamar aku membuka kedua mataku kembali. Dan kali ini aku menutup mata kananku dulu lalu...

Oh Tuhan, aku telah melihat sesuatu!

Dadaku berdegup kencang. Seseorang berada di sana, di tengah cahaya remang-remang yang masuk melewati jendela kamarku. Sekilas aku melihat sesosok lelaki berdiri di pojok ruanganku. Ia berdiri di sana, menghadap ke dinding.

Aku pun lekas menutup mata kiriku. Aku gemetaran dan merinding ketakutan. Aku bertanya-tanya siapa sosok itu. Bagaimana dia ada di kamarku. Aku takut.

Aku mencoba menenangkan diriku. Mungkin itu hanya ilusi. Atau mungkin hanya siluet bayangan yang dihasilkan dari cahaya bulan dan ketakutanku. Ya, mungkin itu. Jadi, aku pikir ketika aku membuka kedua mataku lagi aku tidak melihatnya.

Syukurlah...

Kupikir sosok itu tidak nyata karena aku tidak melihatnya lagi. Aku tertawa dalam hati menyadari ketololanku. Tidak mungkin kan ada orang bisa masuk ke kamarmu begitu saja?

Iya kan?

Namun, pikiranku seperti melaju kencang dalam kepalaku. Aku tak yakin aku telah melihat sesuatu tadi namun itu tampak nyata. Sangat nyata bagi indera penglihatanku. Aku ingin mengatakan kepada diriku bahwa itu tidak nyata dan hanya imajinasi. Tapi bagaimana jika sesuatu itu memang nyata dan ada di sana. Sesuatu yang mungkin hanya bisa dilihat dengan mata kananku yang tertutup. Aku tak pernah melihatnya sebelum ini. Mungkinkah dia selalu berada di kamarku? Setiap malam? Jika begitu, mungkin saja dia tidak berbahaya kan? Dia tidak bermaksud menyakitiku kan?

Tapi, bagaimana jika aku salah? Bagaimana jika malam ini ia ingin menyakitiku?

Aku takut jika aku melihatnya lagi. Tapi aku penasaran jadi aku menutup mata kananku kembali. Dia tak lagi berada di pojok ruangan. Kini ia berada tepat di samping ranjangku. Dan dari sedikit cahaya yang menyinari kamarku, aku melihat bahwa ia sedang memegang pisau yang diarahkan tepat di atas dadaku.

Saat ia menurunkan pisau itu, aku segera berguling jatuh ke lantai. Aku mendengar bunyi selimut sobek ketika pisau itu menembus dan mencabiknya. Kedua mataku kini membuka seluruhnya namun aku masih tetap bisa melihatnya. Ia menoleh ke arahku dan aku memutuskan berlari mencari Ibuku.

Ia kemudian berjalan ke arahku, langkahnya pendek namun berdebam menakutkan ketika aku mulai berlari menuju pintu kamarku yang tertutup di tengah gelapnya kamarku. Aku menoleh dan melihatnya. Kini lebih jelas dari sebelumnya.

Awalnya aku pikir dia lelaki, ternyata aku salah. Bukan berarti dia perempuan, aku tak yakin karena wajahnya tak bisa dibedakan dia lelaki atau perempan. Mungkin dia keduanya atau bukan keduanya. Aku tak memikirkannya lagi karena nyawaku sekarang yang paling penting. Aku harus segera keluar dari kamarku dan mencari Ibu.

Namun ada 3 hal yang kuingat dari sosok mengerikan itu.

Matanya hanya satu yang terbuka lebar berwarna kemerahan. Tidak, matanya tidak terpusat di tengah seperti makhluk-makhluk dongeng di buku cerita yang pernah kubaca. Matanya masih berada di tempat normal, di sebelah kiri selayaknya manusia biasa. Namun di tempat dimana seharusnya mata kanan berada tidak ada apapun di sana. Tak ada lubang atau apapun. Hanya kulit yang halus, seolah tak pernah ada apapun di sana.

Tidak hanya itu. Yang mengerikan lainnya adalah mulutnya. Ia tersenyum, membuka mulutnya lebar. Namun di antara kedua bibirnya, seperti tak ada apapun. Tak ada gigi maupun rongga mulut. Yang kulihat seperti lempengan keramik yang rata dengan garis-garis yang menyerupai gigi dilukis di atasnya.

Belum lagi kukunya. Ya, benar kukunya. Itu menjijikkan dan mengerikan. Awalnya yang kupikir adalah pisau ternyata adalah kukunya. Hanya ada satu dan itu berada di jari tengahnya di tangan kanan. Jari-jari lainnya tampak normal. Namun, jari tengahnya membesar dengan ukuran yang menjijikkan. Kuku itu terlihat tajam dan melengkung seperti pisau mencuat di ujung jari tersebut.

Akhirnya aku berhasil mencapai kenop pintu kamarku. Sayangnya pintu itu sepertinya macet. Makhluk itu terus mendekatiku sambil meringis bengis. Pisau, ah bukan tapi kukunya terarah kepadaku.

Aku nyaris berteriak saat itu, belum lagi kukunya yang hampir menghujam ke dadaku lagi bilamana aku tidak berhasil membuka pintu.

Ketika pintu itu terbuka aku langsung berlari sekuat-kuatnya. Pada akhirnya tangisan yang awalnya kutahan keluar juga. Aku menangis menjerit-jerit menuju kamar Ibuku. Aku tidak menoleh ke belakang lagi. Aku ketakutan!

Sesampainya di kamar Ibu aku langsung membuka pintu kamar tersebut tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. Aku melompat ke atas tempat tidur yang langsung membangunkan Ibu dari tidurnya.

"Ada apa sayang?" Ibu menoleh kepadaku yang langsung menerjang memeluknya.

"Aku melihatnya!" ujarku terisak di dalam dekapan Ibu. "Aku melihat The Nail!"

"The Nail?" Ibu bertanya keheranan.

Aku memeluk Ibu lebih erat. "The Nail dari lagu itu! Aku melihatnya ketika aku menutup mataku, Ibu."

"Lagu apa, Naruto? Ibu tak mengerti maksudmu," ujar Ibu seraya melepas pelukanku dan menatapku.

Aku menatap Ibu dengan wajah yang basah dengan air mata. "Lagu nina bobo yang selalu Ibu nyanyikan setiap malam di kamarku sebelum tidur. Lagu itu."

Wajah Ibuku langsung tampak merasa bersalah.

"Naruto sayang, maafkan Ibu, Nak. Ibu tahu Ibu salah selalu pulang larut malam sehingga agak mengabaikanmu. Namun, Ibu tak pernah menyanyikan lagu nina bobo untukmu. Tiap kali Ibu mau masuk ke kamarmu untuk mengucapkan selamat malam, kau selalu sudah tertidur. Ibu tak pernah masuk ke kamarmu, sayang. Maafkan Ibu."

**-end-**

Hai semua. Kupikir ini chapter terpanjang ya?

Well, aku tidak menyangka fanfiction ini bertahan hingga 10 chapter ketika niat awalku mungkin hanya beberapa chapter saja. Niat memang tak pernah selalu sesuai rencana, benar? Untuk seluruhnya yang menemani fanfiction ini, aku ucapkan terimakasih. Eh tenang, ini bukan perpisahan kok. Cuma ucapan terimakasih setulus-tulusnya.

Untuk **reviewer **chapter kemarin: **slamet(titik)b(titik)raharjo(titik)9 **(Yep, begitulah),** Syalala Lala **(Mungkin saja.),** Berlian Cahyadi **(Hebat, rinci sekali. Dan tentu tepat sekali.),** Akemi Miharu **(Iya, tepat.),** Kiria-Akai11 **(Sale dimana-mana. Haha...),** UzumakiDesy **(Yep, jahat ya :( kasian mereka.), ** Zaa-chan **(Update lagi!),** Ly Melia **(Makasih, udah lanjut nih.),** Guest **(Iya, keterlaluan memang.), **Aya Yunokawa **(Update lagi dan benar sekali tebakanmu.), **Jeseey **(Dua-duanya bisa jadi. Dan selamat datang.), **tanpopo-popo **(Udah dilanjut nih...), **otorie **(Apapun itu tetap mengerikan bukan?),** Zangetsu-kun **(Betul dan selamat datang pendatang baru.) &amp; **sabaku(titik)husnul** (Yep, tepat sekali.).

Review again?


	11. Patung (Kakashi, Deidara)

**Apa Yang Tersembunyi?**

_**By Vylenzh**_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto | Riddle milik penulisnya**

**.-.-.-.-.**

**A/N**: Cek chapter sebelumnya. Terimakasih ^_^

**Warning! **AU, OOC, Death Chara, Typo(s), Plot Twist, etc

**Genre**: Horror &amp; Mystery

**.-.-.-.-.**

**Chapter 11**: Patung

(Digubah oleh: Vylenzh)

**.-.-.-.-.**

Dengan bosan, Kakashi membolak-balik halaman sebuah koran lokal. Tidak ada satu pun berita yang membuatnya tertarik. Segalanya tampak biasa—monoton. Berita yang ada hanya tentang pembunuhan, penculikan, kecelakaan dan berita politik. Tidak ada yang baru. Membosankan.

Masih di bolik-baliknya halaman koran tersebut hingga kedua matanya tak sengaja menangkap iklan di halaman terakhir. Iklan sebuah toko baru yang menjual benda-benda seni dan minggu ini menyediakan diskon 30%.

_"Hm, boleh juga dicoba," _batin Kakashi tertarik seraya mengingat alamat dimana toko itu berada lalu segera berjalan ke mobilnya untuk menuju ke toko tersebut.

Tak sampai 30 menit, toko yang dipasarkan di iklan tersebut tampak di hadapannya. Toko tersebut tak bisa dibilang besar namun tak juga kecil. Meskipun terlihat sederhana dari luar, benda-benda di dalamnya cukup lengkap. Ada berbagai jenis patung berbentuk kepala hewan. Beberapa yang lainnya adalah benda-benda yang biasa Kakashi temui di toko barang antik. Bahkan ada patung berbentuk kepala manusia di bagian paling atas rak etalase.

Kakashi mengamati patung kepala manusia itu sejenak sebelum mengalihkan dirinya ke patung berbentuk burung hantu. Diambilnya patung tersebut lalu dibawa ke kasir. Seorang pria yang tak lebih tua darinya berambut pirang menyambutnya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" tanya si penjaga kasir yang diketahui namanya adalah Deidara dari _nametag _di bajunya.

Kakashi tersenyum tipis lalu mengangsurkan patung burung hantu yang akan dibelinya itu. "Patung-patung disini sangat bagus. Terlihat seperti aslinya."

"Tentu, Tuan. Tak ada yang bisa menandingi kemiripan patung di toko kami dengan toko lainnya," balas Deidara sembari membungkus patung yang dibeli Kakashi.

"Oh ya?" Kakashi bertanya penasaran. "Pasti ada rahasianya."

Deidara tertawa canggung. "Pastinya, Tuan. Pengrajin patung kami tidak menggunakan pahatan untuk membuatnya namun cetakan dari benda aslinya."

Kakashi menatap kagum mendengar kalimat terakhir Deidara. "Benarkah?"

"Ya, dan sepertinya pengrajin patung kami akan membuat patung yang baru, dia baru saja menemukan cetakan yang cocok untuk patung barunya," ucap Deidara seraya tersenyum kepada Kakashi.

"Aku menunggunya," balas Kakashi sembari membayar patung yang dibelinya tadi.

**-end-**

Holaaa... Ketemu lagi. Masihkah ada yang nunggu?

**Balas Review**: **Berlian Cahyadi **(enggak kok, ini masih ada lanjutannya. Hehe.), **UzumakiDesy **(iya hantunya yang nyanyiin. Baik ya/?), **Jesschu **(mungkin The Nail-nya. Baik ya dia.), **cherryharuno **(makasih. Hihi kayaknya banyak yang suka The Nail ya.), **Slender **(ayooo... Jangan sampai ketinggalan lagi.), **Zaa-chan **(maksudnya ya Naruto dinyanyiin nina bobo sama The Nail-nya—mungkin.), **00 **(jangan kelewat lagi loh! Kalau The Nail masih bisa disebut orang yaa, iya.), **Aya Yunokawa **(motifnya iseng kali/? The Nail nggak ada kerjaan!), **Uchy Nayuki **(yep, no prob. Review lagi yaaa.), **Ly Melia **(bencoooong! Hahaha mungkin ya. Absurd sih jenis kelaminnya. Yep, The Nail.), **Vanny Zhang **(udah dilanjuuut. Sori lama yaa.), **Akemi Miharu **(iya nih Naruto bandel banget jadi didatengin The Nail kan.), **Atan48 **(iya baik banget emang si The Nail mungkin dia kesepian.), **ayurifanda15 **(belum. Mungkin besok kalau The Nail masih kumat baiknya.), dan **sabaku(titik)husnul **(oke dilanjuut.)

Terimakasih semuanya. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya (kalau masih minat, hehe). Byeeee... Daaah...

Mind to review?


	12. Permintaan (Naruto, Hinata)

**Apa Yang Tersembunyi?**

**By Vylenzh**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto | Riddle milik penulisnya**

**.-.-.-.-.**

**A/N**: Cek chapter sebelumnya. Terimakasih ^_^

**Warning! **AU, OOC, Death Chara, Typo(s), Plot Twist, etc

**Genre**: Mystery &amp; Horror

[Jawaban dari chapter sebelumnya: Kakashi mau dijadikan cetakan baru patungnya Dei.]

**.-.-.-.-.**

**Chapter 12**: Permintaan

**.-.-.-.-.**

Hyuuga Hinata di usianya yang baru menginjak umur 9 tahun mengidap penyakit yang amat parah. Dalam hitungan hari keadaannya menurun total—dia kritis. Sang ayah, Hyuuga Hiashi telah diberitahu dokter yang merawat Hinata bahwa usianya tak lama lagi. Karena hal tersebut, Hiashi merasa terpukul. Satu-satunya yang Hiashi harapkan adalah agar sang putri dapat bahagia menjelang kematiannya.

Tanpa sengaja, seorang pekerja sosial mendengar cerita tentang Hinata. Di kemudian hari sang pekerja sosial menemui Hiashi di rumah sakit.

"Mungkin ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya pekerja sosial itu kepada Hiashi setelah menjenguk Hinata di kamarnya.

Hiashi tersenyum tipis. "Saya hanya berharap Hinata dapat bahagia menjelang kematiannya, Iruka-san."

Iruka—sang pekerja sosial—membalas. "Ah, Hyuuga-san. Mungkin saya dapat memberikan saran."

"Hm?"

"Biasanya seseorang akan bahagia apabila bertemu seseorang yang diidolakannya."

Kedua mata Hiashi berbinar-binar. "...benarkah?"

Iruka mengangguk. "Mungkinkah ada seseorang yang diidolakan putri Anda? Jika ada saya akan berusaha untuk membuatnya bertemu putri Anda."

"Ada," jawab Hiashi seraya tersenyum lebar. "Uzumaki Naruto."

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Beberapa hari kemudian Iruka menepati janjinya. Uzumaki Naruto—seorang penyanyi terkenal—datang menemui Hinata. Hinata yang mendapati idolanya menjenguknya sangat senang.

"Hei, adik kecil," sapa Naruto dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Uzumaki Naruto-kun!" seru Hinata girang. Dia nyaris meloncat memeluk sang idolanya tapi apa daya tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk digerakkan. "Kau datang."

"Bagaimana aku tidak datang jika seorang penggemarku terbaring disini. Kau tak ingin menonton konserku, hm?"

"Tentu saja mau," ucap Hinata dengan raut sedih di wajahnya. "Aku ingin melihatmu menyanyi di atas panggung."

Naruto duduk di sebelah ranjang Hinata lalu mengusap helaian rambut indigo Hinata. "Apa yang paling kau inginkan saat ini? Aku akan mengabulkan apapun permintaanmu."

Hinata menatap kedua iris biru Naruto dengan antusias. Mengharapkan sebuah keajaiban dari sang idolanya. Walaupun entah kenapa tangis yang keluar dari kedua iris _lavender-_nya. "A-aku ingin terbebas dari penyakitku. Aku ingin bisa memiliki banyak teman dan bermain bersama mereka."

"Aku akan mengabulkannya. Aku akan mengabulkan semua permintaanmu, Hinata," jawab Naruto dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Hinata terbebas dari rasa sakitnya. Dia tak akan lagi merasakan selang-selang infus menusuk beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Dia tak akan lagi merasakan nyeri saat menjalani pengobatan. Dia juga akan kembali ke keluarganya—ke orangtuanya dan saudaranya. Dia juga akan memiliki teman baru. Pada akhirnya permintaan Hinata terkabulkan.

Sementara itu, Uzumaki Naruto dimasukkan ke dalam penjara.

**-end-**

Kembali lagi! Holaaa...

**Thanks**: **Syalala Lala **(Kakashi emang perlu di-pukpuk. Hehe.),** guested **(kenapa cuma kali ini? Sekarang dan besok-besok lagi dong.),** selamet(titik)b(titik)raharjo(titik)9 **(yes, exactly!),** Akemi Miharu **(yah mungkin karena fic ini bukan murni horor? Oke makasih semangatnya.),** Berlian Cahyadi **(hahaha, iya tuh Kakashi harus cepetan pergi. Yep, update.),** Vanny Zhang **(jahatnya kamu sama Kakashi-sensei, tapi kalau ada aku juga bakal beli kok. Haha./di-chidori/),** Kiria-Akai11 **(iya, cetakan kepala manusia. Haha.),** Uchy Nayuki **(kayaknya sih Dei. Coba tanya sendiri, saya nggak tau isi apa kepala oranye itu.),** Zaa-chan **(Sudah update.),** 20th Ward Eyepath **(thank you dan jawabanmu tepat.),** Ly Melia **(mungkin Garaa. Yah kalau itumah saya juga mau beli. /senyum kalem/),** Aya Yunokawa **(yep! Kakashi.),** Misaki Nara **(tepat sekali!),** 00 **(jangan sampai kelewat lagi ya.),** ayurifanda15 **(jangan ketinggalan lagi. Ditunggu loh.), ** hime **(nggak nakutin kok. Hehe.), ** omen aja **(yep tepat!),** iib(titik)junior **(kenapa nggak lanjut nebaknya?),** macaroon waffle **(yap! Tepat sekali.),** cabe cabeannya sasuke **(mungkin. Hihihi. Btw penname—/ngakak/), **sabaku(titik)husnul **(yap. Tepat.) dan** Ara Uchiha **(Sudah next.)

Terimakasih semuanya. Yang review, follow ataupun favorit. Jadi apa aku coba tanpa kalian. Hehe. Pokoknya terimakasih. Do'a-in ya moga masih ada ide yang bisa aku tuangin lagi jadi bisa ketemu kalian lagi.

Byeeee... Sampai ketemu lagi. :)


	13. Lift (Neji)

**Apa Yang Tersembunyi?**

**By Vylenzh**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto | Riddle milik penulisnya**

**.-.-.-.-.**

**A/N**: Cek chapter sebelumnya. Terimakasih ^_^

**Warning! **AU, OOC, Death Chara, Typo(s), Plot Twist, etc

**Genre**: Mystery &amp; Horror

[Jawaban dari chapter sebelumnya: Naruto membunuh Hinata.]

**.-.-.-.-.**

**Chapter 13**: Lift

**.-.-.-.-.**

Pekerjaan yang menumpuk di kantornya membuat Hyuuga Neji terpaksa lembur, akhirnya ia pun pulang tengah malam. Sesampainya di gedung apartemennya yang cukup sepi malam itu—hanya seorang penjaga yang tampak terkantuk-kantuk di kantor jaganya—ia langsung masuk ke dalam lift. Apartemennya yang berada di lantai 14 membuatnya mau tak mau menaiki lift, ia sudah terbiasa dan tak memiliki perasaan buruk tentang malam ini.

Segera setelah menekan tombol 14, dia berdiri tenang memandang pintu lift di hadapannya yang tertutup dan lift yang mulai bergerak naik. Tak lama kemudian tombol 8 menyala.

Neji mengangkat alisnya heran. "Hm... Siapa yang tengah malam begini mau naik lift?" gumamnya.

Sesaat setelah berkata seperti itu, Neji sadar akan sesuatu. Dia langsung menekan tombol 2, 3, 4 dan 5 secara tergesa-gesa. Lift melewati lantai 2. Untungnya lift berhenti di lantai 3. Ketika pintu lift terbuka dengan lambat, Neji bergegas keluar tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Berlari kecil menuju tangga darurat untuk pergi ke lantai 1 dan meninggalkan gedung.

Malam itu, Neji tidak tidur di kasur hangatnya. Dia menghabiskan waktunya semalaman di sebuah minimarket dekat gedungnya membaca majalah hingga pagi menjelang.

Terantuk sejenak, Neji berkata lirih. "Mungkin bukan apa-apa, tetapi kau tidak pernah tahu."

Tersenyum masam, dia melanjutkan membaca sebaris kalimat di majalahnya. Yah, mungkin bukan apa-apa. Tapi tetap, setelah malam ini Neji tidak akan pernah lagi naik lift ketika tengah malam.

**-end-**

Hai. Ketemu lagi. ^^

_And thanks my beloved reviewer:_ **Uchizuma Angel **(Sudah lanjut. Makasih mau menunggu.), **Rhymos-Ethereal **(Terimakasih udah suka. Lanjut lagi ya.), **0(titik)0142857142851714285171428517 **(Penname kamu susah ya. Ahaha.), **selamet(titik)b(titik)raharjo(titik)9 **(Jahat ya...), **Ara Uchiha **(Sudah next...), **Aya Yunokawa **(Yep. Jahat ya...), **Ly Melia **(Emang salah, duh Naruto gimana sih.), **Akasuna no Zaa-chan **(Udah update lanjut lagi ya nebaknya.), **macaroon waffle **(Iya, Naru bunuh Hinata. Kok terharu? Haha.), **Uchy Nayuki **(Emang parah emang Naru-chan.), **sabaku(titik)husnul **(Baik banget yaa... Ha ha ha.), **20th Ward Eyepath **(Sangat baik emang si Naruto itu.), **mue mya **(Sudah lanjut.), **UzumakiDesy **(Iya, jahat banget. Hiks.), **Misaki Nara**; **kufuwan(titik)neuer**;** omen aja**;** uchiha mae **(Yep kalian bener banget.), **guested **(Terimakasih udah mau setia. Aku tunggu loh.), **Intan **(Benar dan terimakasih.), **Vanny Zhang **(Siaaap! Ditunggu juga review-mu loh.), **Atan48 **(Hahahaha.), **Berlian Cahyadi **(Idemu keren juga. Denger tuh Naru.), **iib(titik)junior **(Makasih.), **Arion **(Nebak lagi, nebak lagi.) dan **Azuka-nyan** (Terimakasih. Dan monggo di-fav, lanjut lagi ya review-nya. Haha.)

#tiduran

Ah, ternyata balas review lebih capek ketimbang nulis story-nya. Hehe. Tapi aku menikmatinya. Kata-kata kalian selalu membuatku tersenyum senang. Terimakasih yaa, dan yang favorite+alert juga. Dan maaf kalau ada yang kelewat, aku nyelesaiin ini sambil merem-melek mikirin UN senin depan. Sekalian minta do'a-nya yaa. Terimakasih~^^

Review again?


	14. Setelah Pulang (Kiba, Tsume)

**Apa Yang Tersembunyi?**

**By Vylenzh**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto | Riddle milik penulisnya**

**.-.-.-.-.**

**A/N**: Cek chapter sebelumnya. Terimakasih ^_^

**Warning! **AU, OOC, Death Chara, Typo(s), Plot Twist, etc

**Genre**: Mystery &amp; Horror

[Jawaban dari chapter sebelumnya: Ada "sosok" lain di dalam lift selain Neji. Karena tombol 1, 2, 3 dll hanya ada di dalam lift, di luar lift cuma ada tombol naik-turun.]

**.-.-.-.-.**

**Chapter 14**: Setelah Pulang

**.-.-.-.-.**

"_Tadaima,_" ucap Inuzuka Kiba seraya membuka pintu rumahnya. Menaikkan alisnya heran tak ada jawaban dari salamnya.

"Ayah dan Ibu belum pulang?" gumamnya sekilas. Mengangkat bahunya tak peduli, dia pun menutup pintu. Kemudian, ia berjalan memasuki kamarnya, setelah menutup pintu kamarnya dia segera berganti pakaian. Mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di nakas samping tempat tidurnya, dia pun berniat keluar dari kamarnya.

Tapi, "E-eh, tidak terbuka?" Kiba memutar-mutar kenop pintu kamarnya berulang-ulang namun tak terbuka. Dia ingat, dia tidak mengunci pintu kamarnya tadi, seharusnya bisa terbuka dengan mudah. Namun, seolah-olah ada yang menahan pintu ini untuk terbuka dari luar.

"M-mungkin saja rusak," bisik Kiba menenangkan dirinya dari pikiran-pikiran buruk. Dia pun berusaha memikirkan cara untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

Beruntungnya, kamar Kiba berada di lantai satu. Dari jendela kamarnya, ia pun keluar dari kamarnya dan menghela napas lega setelahnya.

"Kiba? Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

"I-ibu?" Kiba berlari menemui Ibunya, Inuzuka Tsume yang menatapnya heran.

"Kiba...?"

"Ibu... Pi-pintu kamarku! Tidak... Dibuka," kata Kiba dengan tersendat-sendat.

Tsume menatap anaknya tidak mengerti. "Heh? Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan Kiba?"

"Pintu kamarku tidak bisa dibuka! Seperti ada seseorang yang sedang menahannya dari luar."

Namun, Tsume malah tertawa. "Mana mungkin. Kau berkhayal."

Kiba menggeleng. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh."

Tsume mengibaskan tangannya tak percaya dengan perkataan anaknya. "Sudahlah, ayo masuk," ucapnya lalu berjalan memasuki rumah diikuti Kiba.

"Tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh, Ibu. Tadi pintu kamarku tidak bisa dibuka!" jelas Kiba sekali lagi.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Ayo ke kamarmu." Mereka pun berjalan ke kamar Kiba, pintu kamar Kiba tertutup dan saat Tsume mencoba membukanya, pintu itu langsung terbuka. "Lihat?"

"Ta-tapi tadi benar-benar tak bisa dibuka."

"Mungkin pintumu sudah rusak, Kiba. Rumah kita kan memang sudah tua," jelas Tsume lalu berlalu menuju dapur.

Sedangkan Kiba meneguk air liurnya lalu menatap kamarnya takut-takut. "Yah, mungkin bukan apa-apa," ucap Kiba lalu memasuki kamarnya dengan lebih tenang.

Dia bersandar malu di samping jendelanya. "Aku terlalu berpikiran negatif," desahnya pelan merutuki ketakutannya tadi. Dia pun membuka kunci jendela dan menatap ke luar dengan angin yang berhembus melewati wajahnya.

Lalu Kiba tertawa. "Ya, mana mungkin ada orang mesum di kamarku. Siang-siang begini."

**-end-**

Ketemu lagi! :)

Yang login cek PM ya, yang guest: **Misaki Nara **(Susah ya? Haha... Mau nyoba tebak lagi?), **Yui **(Kenapa nggak dilanjutin?), **Guest **(Yep. Hantu.), **Koi **(Berniat lanjut lagi nebaknya untuk chapter ini?) dan **Guest (2) **(Kenapa nggak dilanjut lagi?) plus **sinzjoo** (Penjelasanmu rinci banget. Hebat. Dan terimakasih atas pujiannya hehe)

Dan terimakasih untuk semua reviewer: **Misaki Nara, Yuya Yuyi, Kiria-Akai11, Ara Uchiha, selamet(titik)b(titik)raharjo(titik)9, Azuka-nyan, kufuwan(titik)neuer, 20th Ward Eyepatch, Hyull, ayurifanda15, Berlian Cahyadi, sinzjoo, Akemi Miharu, fxShonen, macaroon waffle, Ly Melia, Akasuna no Zaa-chan, Uchy Nayuki, Kojima 'Gekikara' Lunappyon, A'Raion No Sun, Yui, Rhymos-Ethereal, Wanda Grenada, Guest, Shotaro Nogami, koi-san, ****Guest (2) **dan** Atan48.**

Dan juga **follower** \+ **favorite**. Maaf kalau ada yang kelewat dan moga tidak bosan ya. Sampai jumpa. ^_^


	15. Malam Minggu (Sasori)

**Apa Yang Tersembunyi?**

**By Vylenzh**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto | Riddle milik penulisnya**

**.-.-.-.-.**

**A/N**: Cek chapter sebelumnya. Terimakasih ^_^

**Warning! **AU, OOC, Death Chara, Typo(s), Plot Twist, etc

**Genre**: Mystery &amp; Horror

[Jawaban dari chapter sebelumnya: Ada "seseorang" di dalam rumah Kiba, entah itu orang mesum, Ibunya yang lagi jahil atau Ayahnya—dikembalikan ke imajinasi readers.]

**.-.-.-.-.**

**Chapter 15**: Malam Minggu

**.-.-.-.-.**

Hujan dengan derasnya mengguyur tempat tinggalku malam ini, titik-titik air hujan terus membasahi bumi dari sore hingga malam menjelang. Padahal malam ini adalah malam minggu—hari yang seharusnya dihabiskan untuk pergi keluar bersama pasangan—walaupun aku tak memilikinya—atau teman. Sayangnya hujan deras di luar sana memenjarakanku di rumah. Memang tidak ada halilintar ataupun petir tapi tetap saja, malam ini sungguh bukan waktu yang tepat untuk keluar.

Begitu pula angin di luar yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu kencang tapi membawa hawa dingin yang sangat menusuk kulit. Untungnya, aku berada di dalam kamarku dengan selimut tebal yang menyelimuti tubuhku—di rumah yang kubeli dengan hasil jerih payahku sebagai pengrajin boneka kayu selama tiga tahun. Rumah yang bisa dibilang kecil ini dijual dengan harga murah saat itu, kata tetanggaku rumah ini dijual murah karena letaknya yang terpencil dan angker—yah, tapi aku mengabaikan omongan para tetangga. Maksudku sejak kapan hantu itu nyata? Rumahku ini malah cukup nyaman untukku mengerjakan beberapa boneka yang dipesan pelanggan. Sunyi, sepi dan tenang. Tidak ada cukup kata lagi yang dapat mendeskripsikan rumahku ini.

Hawa dingin yang mulai merangkak naik membuatku makin merapatkan diri ke bantal dan gulingku yang berwarna serupa dengan selimut merah bata yang kini menyelimuti diriku dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Warna merah ini mungkin mencolok tapi bagiku warna yang menyamai rambutku ini membuatku tenang dan nyaman. Rasa-rasanya malam ini akan kuhabiskan di atas kasur.

Tiba-tiba suara dering ponsel memaksaku untuk bangun. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku ketika mendapati nama sepupuku—Sabaku Gaara tertulis di layar ponselku.

"Halo Gaara."

"Sasori-_nii, _aku butuh bantuanmu," ucap Gaara di seberang sana.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku sembari menguap sesaat. Uh, dingin sekali. Mungkin secangkir kopi hangat bisa menurunkan rasa dingin ini.

Dengan ponsel masih di tangan, aku berjalan ke dapur—masih berbicara dengan Gaara. Ketika sedang menuangkan air panas ke cangkir yang sudah berisi kopi dan gula, suara ketukan pintu membuatku menghentikan kegiatan membuatku kopi.

"Sebentar ya Gaara, ada tamu," kataku kepada Gaara, setelahnya aku meletakkan ponselku di dekat cangkir dan berjalan ke pintu depan. Kira-kira siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini saat hujan deras?

Namun, saat kubuka pintu depan, aku tak mendapati apa-apa. Ketebar pandanganku ke sekeliling, tapi yang aku dapati hanya suara hujan yang makin lama makin deras. Aku mengernyitkan dahi kesal. Orang iseng kah? Menutup pintu kasar, aku pun kembali ke dapur untuk melanjutkan kegiatanku membuat kopi dan meneruskan perbincanganku dengan Gaara. Saat kutempelkan kembali ponsel ke telingaku suara 'tiit' panjang yang menandakan hubungan telepon yang terputus.

"Sinyalnya tak ada? Bukankah tadi penuh?" gumamku terheran-heran. Aku mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh. Setelah kopiku jadi, aku membawanya ke kamar—tak lupa membawa ponselku dan kemudian meletakkannya di atas nakas samping kasurku. Aku pun menyeruput kopiku tapi terhenti saat aku merasakan udara di dalam kamar mendadak menjadi lebih dingin. Aneh, tapi aku mengabaikannya dan melanjutkan meminum kopiku. Setelah habis setengah aku berniat segera tidur. Entah kenapa aku merasa lebih ngantuk, sepertinya malam ini kopi tidak banyak berefek padaku.

Mematikan lampu di kamar, aku pun tenggelam di balik selimutku dan guling putih yang terasa empuk. Menahan rasa dingin yang masuk ke balik selimut, aku pun terlelap.

**-end-**

Thanks to:

**Ly Melia, Shinkwangyun, UcHsaHyHi, Rhymos-Ethereal, selamet(titik)b(titik)raharjo(9), Hyull, Berlian Cahyadi, UzumakiDesy, Uchiha Riri, koi, Uchy Nayuki, Kiria-Akai11, Shotaro Nogami, Pein super mesum, Miss Hyuga Hatake, 20th Word Eyepatch, farrelkarate, mue mya, Misaki Nara, Azuka-nyan, hime, Akemi Miharu, Kojima 'Gekkan' Lunappyon, macaroon waffle, Akira Kurokami, Furumiya Eizell, A'Raion No Sun, Akasuna no Zaa-chan, Hana Yoopies, Misseleus Femyni, Sarah Hyuzumaki, Yui Uchiha, Atan48, Guest, Ryuusuke583 **dan** sugarplum137**

Maaf ya, tidak ada balas review dulu kali ini (dan maaf kalau ada yang kelewat) :) tapi semua review aku baca dan aku sangat menghargainya. Terima kasih banyak semua ^^ dan yang **follow/alert **maupun **favorite. **Untuk kalian semua, kuucapkan lagi **terimakasih** #bow

Dan maaf untuk memberitahukan bahwa _mungkin_ ini adalah **chapter terakhir **fanfiction riddle yang akan kubuat. Untuk semua yang telah mengikuti fanfiction ini dari awal sampai kadang aku menantikan review beberapa reviewer yang seperti tamu langganan atau reviewer baru yang menambah semangatku, tanpa kalian fanfiction ini nggak bakal banyak chapter seperti ini. Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak telah mengikuti fanfiction ini. Aku sayang kalian semua ^^

**P.S **: Akan ada satu chapter lagi—bonus chapter—namun bukan riddle, aku angkat dari sebuah urban legend (seperti chapter 10). Ditunggu ya :) terimakasih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Masih minat review?


	16. The Maid (Fugaku)

**Apa Yang Tersembunyi?**

By Vylenzh

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**(Ide bukan milik saya)**

**.-.-.-.-.**

**A/N**: Cek chapter sebelumnya. Terimakasih ^_^

**Warning! **AU, OOC, Death Chara, Typo(s), Plot Twist, etc

**Genre**: Mystery &amp; Horror

[Jawaban dari chapter sebelumnya: Gulingnya jadi warna putih padahal sebelumnya warna merah. Kira-kira apa ya yang dipeluk Sasori?]

**Notes**: Jadi, apakah chapter kemarin aku bilang chapter terakhir? Ah, tapi sepertinya aku tergoda untuk tetap meneruskan fanfiction ini. Sepertinya author satu ini memang labil. XD

**.-.-.-.-.**

**Chapter 16**: The Maid

**.-.-.-.-.**

Uchiha Fugaku adalah seorang _businessman _yang sering menghabiskan waktunya di luar kota untuk sebuah perjalanan bisnis. Tak terhitung berapa kali ia terpaksa harus meninggalkan istrinya, Uchiha Mikoto. Walaupun sering bepergian, hubungan antara Fugaku dan Mikoto tetap terjaga. Fugaku pun tak pernah lupa untuk mengabarkan keadaannya kepada istrinya. Setiap ada waktu luang ia selalu menyempatkan diri menelepon ke ponsel istrinya.

Suatu waktu ia harus meninggalkan Mikoto kembali. Dalam perjalanan bisnis ke Kyoto selama dua minggu tersebut, Fugaku disibukkan oleh pekerjaannya yang menumpuk hingga tak memiliki waktu luang untuk menelepon istrinya. Akhirnya di hari terakhir, ia memiliki kesempatan menelepon istrinya. Namun, ia terkejut mendengar suara seorang wanita yang tak dikenalnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Fugaku kemudian.

Wanita asing itu menjawab, "Saya pembantu di rumah ini."

Fugaku mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Kami tak memiliki pembantu di rumah dan bagaimana kau menjawab teleponku?" ujarnya bingung dan curiga.

"Saya baru bekerja hari ini. Nyonya rumah ini yang mempekerjakan saya. Ponsel nyonya ada di bawah jadi saya mengangkatnya," balas wanita yang mengaku sebagai pembantu tersebut. "Dan maaf, saya sedang berbicara dengan siapa?"

Fugaku berdeham. "Aku suaminya. Bisakah aku berbicara dengan istriku?" tanyanya.

"Nyonya sedang berisitirahat di kamar," jawab pembantu tersebut. Ia terdiam lama sebelum meneruskan perkataannya. "Saya pikir pria yang bersamanya di kamar tidur itu suaminya..."

"Apa?!" Fugaku terkejut mendengar perkataannya. "Apa maksudmu?" Dia mendesis marah, kemudian sebuah akal datang di kepalanya. "Apa kau mau uang sepuluh juta?"

"Apa yang Anda inginkan untuk saya lakukan?" Pembantu itu berkata ragu. Namun, uang yang disebutkan terdengar sangat banyak untuknya.

"Ada pistol di laci meja dekat televisi. Apa kau melihat laci tersebut?"

"Iya, saya melihatnya."

"Seharusnya pistol tersebut telah terisi peluru. Kau ambil pistol tersebut dan naik ke atas lalu tembak mereka. Mengerti?"

"Ba-baik. Saya akan melakukannya." Pembantu itu mengambil pistol yang ternyata memang ada di laci tersebut, ia mengambilnya dengan gemetar.

Lalu, ia berjalan naik ke atas dengan ponsel yang masih tersambung dengan Fugaku. Derap langkah kaki yang terdengar berat terdengar hingga telinga Fugaku. Kemudian terdengar cukup jelas suara letusan tembakan sebanyak dua kali.

"Apakah kau sudah melakukannya?" Fugaku bertanya setelah mendengar suara pistol tersebut.

"Y-ya, saya telah melakukannya."

Fugaku tersenyum puas. Ini akibatnya, istri yang dipercayainya selama ini mengkhianatinya.

"Bagus. Sekarang bawa jenazah mereka dan buang ke kolam renang," perintah Fugaku lagi.

"Kolam renang, Tuan?"

"Iya, tenggelamkan mereka ke kolam renang."

"Tapi Tuan... Kolam renang yang mana? Rumah ini tidak memiliki kolam renang."

"..."

"..."

Dan keduanya pun terdiam.

**-end-**

Thanks to **favorite **and **alert**, and my reviewer:

**Dominica **(Mungkin juga pocong. Atau mungkin tidak?), **Kiria-Akai11 **(Memang. Haha.), **Berlian Cahyadi **(Seperti biasa, lengkap banget. Dan tentang arwah Gaara, itu mungkin saja. Dia meminta bantuan Sasori untuk membuka pintu, mungkin? Ah, sepertinya bonus chapter harus menunggu lagi karena aku tidak jadi berhenti. Hehe.), **Hana no Koufuku **(Sebenarnya terserah bagaimana reader menebak. Entah itu pocong atau 'apapun' itu, aku serahkan kembali ke imajinasi reader. Btw chapter ini sebenarnya urband legend. Anggap saja sebagai bonus chapter.), **kufuwan(titik)neuer **(Itulah kejanggalannya. Kira-kira apa ya?), **Hyull **(Aku tidak jadi berhenti. Tunggu lagi sepertinya.), **say hello because im in your house **(Mungkin saja...), **Misaki Nara **(Bukan nggak tau tapi belum sadar.), **Shinkwanghyun **(Ini urband legend tapi bukan bonus chapter yang kujanjikan.), **hfovz **(Mungkin tebakanmu benar.), **A'Raion No Sun **(Haha, keren ya.), **Ryuusuke583 **(Nggak kok. Aku nggak jadi pergi. Hehe. Ohya chapter ini masih ada hubungannya sama cinta. Maaf nggak bisa nepatin ya.), **20th Ward Eyepatch **(Nggak kok, bukan chap terakhir.), **UzumakiDesy **(Bukan orang tapi sesuatu atau sesosok?), **Sarah Hyuzumaki **(Mungkin kamu masih bisa menikmati ini lebih lama. Aku nggak jadi berhenti. Hehe.), **Bayangan semu **(Yah mungkin saja...), **Reader **(Aku masih lanjut.), **sugarplum137 **(Ups maaf ya. Sekarang temanya nggak horor kok.), **Yui uchiha **(Hahahaha.), **koi **(Haha, pocong ada dimana-mana ya.), **Ly Melia **(Sayangin lagi ya, nggak jadi stop. Eh susah?), **macaroon waffle **(Akashi punya kamu? Loh bukannya terakhir kali dia nembak aku? #nggakgitu Masih lanjut kok.), **mue mya **(Sudah lanjut.), **Ara Uchiha **(IIya, mungkin.), **korissuhun **(Apa ya? Haha.), **Furumiya Eizell **(Iya lupakan saja. Nanti nggak bisa tidur.), **Azuka-nyan **(Masih dilanjut. Hahaha.), **ichijo sena **(Mungkin bukan disampingku tapi di sampingmu?), **Akasuna no Zaa-chan **(Sudah dilanjut.), **Neko 08 **(Hahahaha kamu lucu tebakannya.), **Rymos-Ethereal **(Oke, sudah dilanjut.), **omen aja **(Haha iya.), **Wanda Grenada **(Yap benar.), dan **Kojima 'Gekikara' Lunappyon **(Meluk aku. Haha #plak Nggak jadi berhenti.)

Lagi, maafkan atas kelabilanku. Saat chapter sebelumnya update, aku benar-benar sudah memutuskan untuk menyetop fanfiction ini. Tapi, makin kesini dan membaca review kalian. Ah, aku sepertinya tidak tega membiarkan readers-ku kecewa. Akhirnya saat membuat chapter ini aku pun memutuskan untuk lanjut.

Jadi, masih berminat melihat fanfiction ini di archive Naruto?^^


	17. Sang Pembunuh (Sakura)

**Apa Yang Tersembunyi?**

By Vylenzh

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**(Ide bukan milik saya)**

**.-.-.-.-.**

**A/N**: Cek chapter sebelumnya. Terimakasih ^_^

**Warning! **AU, OOC, Death Chara, Typo(s), Plot Twist, etc

**Genre**: Mystery &amp; Horror

[Jawaban dari chapter sebelumnya: Udah jelas kan? Fugaku mungkin salah sambung dan pembantu itu bukan membunuh Mikoto, atau nggak bisa juga Mikoto ke rumah "selingkuhan"-nya, ponselnya ketinggalan dan kebetulan letak pistolnya sama.]

**.-.-.-.-.**

**Chapter 17**: Sang Pembunuh

**.-.-.-.-.**

Haruno Sakura terbangun tengah malam dengan perasaan tak nyaman. Kamarnya bahkan lebih sunyi daripada biasanya hingga ia dapat mendengar dengan jelas jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat—dan Sakura tak tahu alasannya.

Setelah itu, ia memberanikan diri bangun dan menyalakan lampu kamarnya, dan ia mendapati genangan darah yang sangat banyak di selimutnya juga seprainya—mewarnai kamarnya dengan warna merah. Sakura menjerit kencang dan berlari keluar dari kamarnya. Ia buru-buru turun ke lantai bawah dan mendapati kucing peliharaannya mati bersimbah darah.

Lagi, ia berteriak ketakutan. Sakura berniat akan keluar dari rumahnya lewat pintu belakang namun ia mendengar suara di dapur.

"Pembunuh itu masih berada di rumah ini!" pikirnya. Ia pun membalikkan badannya dan berlari menuju kamar orangtuanya yang berada di lantai atas—berharap ayah maupun ibunya masih hidup. Namun, lagi-lagi yang ditemukannya adalah kedua orangtuanya yang terbaring tak bernyawa di atas tempat tidur.

"Ayah! Ibu!" Ia berteriak memanggil, tapi sia-sia kedua orangtuanya telah tiada. Ia pun meringkuk di pojokan, tubuhnya gemetar hebat, air mata sudah keluar sedari tadi dari kedua matanya. Belum lagi ia mendengar sang pembunuh naik ke atas. Pelan namun pasti, menimbulkan suara decitan ketika kakinya menginjak setiap anak tangga yang terbuat dari kayu.

Sakura semakin meringkuk dalam ketakutan. Suara langkah kaki sang pembunuh seakan lonceng kematian untuk dirinya. Sakura tak berani membuka matanya hingga sang pembunuh masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut.

Dengan takut dan ragu, Sakura memberanikan membuka matanya dan melihat bahwa yang masuk bukanlah sang pembunuh, pria itu berseragam polisi.

Sakura bernapas lega. Ia pun berniat lari ke arahnya dan meminta tolong namun langkahnya terhenti ketika pria itu mengangkat tangannya mengisyaratkan agar Sakura berhenti.

"A-ada apa? Apakah pembunuh itu di belakangku?" Sakura bertanya takut-takut. Ia memandang polisi tersebut yang mundur satu langkah ke belakang seraya meraih pistol yang berada di sabuknya.

"Nak, tenanglah dan berikan kepadaku pisau itu."

**-end-**

Sudah update :)

Thanks to my **favorite &amp; alert**, and reviewer:

**macaroon waffle, Shinkwanghyun, Bayangan semu, Hyull, Kojima 'Gekikara' Lunappyon, Rymos-Ethereal, koi, Kizu583, Ly Melia, 20th Ward Eyepatch, aiden pearce, Ryuusuke583, korissuhun, Ichijo sena, Azuka-nyan, Dominica, Noal Hoshino, stillewolfie, Berlian Cahyadi, A'Raion No Sun, yu-chan, Misaki Nara, cangcimen, ayurifanda15,** **Misseleus Femyni, Hana Yoopies, sanz uchiha, Aya Yunokawa **dan **Intan(titik)pandini85**

Untuk chapter kemarin yang paling janggal emang letak pistolnya. Niatnya mau ganti riddle lain tapi udah siap update, nggak jadi deh XD Biarlah, mungkin pistol itu tak sengaja diletakkan di sana, atau sama seperti kata **Kizu583**, mungkin pistol itu bisa milik polisi, pejabat, mafia, atau yang lain.

Dan aku sudah menyiapkan hingga chapter 25, tinggal tunggu mood update-nya saja. Haha :D jadi, InsyaAllah masih lama "bener-bener" tamatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Review again?


	18. English Test (Ino, Sai)

**Apa Yang Tersembunyi?**

By Vylenzh

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**(Ide bukan milik saya)**

**.-.-.-.-.**

**A/N**: Cek chapter sebelumnya. Terimakasih ^_^

**Warning! **AU, OOC, Death Chara, Typo(s), Plot Twist, etc

**Genre**: Mystery &amp; Horror

[Jawaban dari chapter sebelumnya: Sakura pembunuhnya. Jadi, Sakura itu memiliki gangguan kejiwaan—semacam kepribadian ganda, dan apabila kepribadian lain bangun, Sakura tidak akan mengingat apapun tentang yang dilakukan kepribadian lainnya.]

**.-.-.-.-.**

**Chapter 18**: English Test

**.-.-.-.-.**

Aku sangat membenci pelajaran bahasa Inggris, alasannya adalah karena pelajaran ini membosankan dan guru bahasa Inggrisku yang menurutku sangat mencurigakan. Guru bahasa Inggrisku bernama Shimura Sai, dia sebenarnya tampan, tapi entah kenapa aku tak suka setiap berada di kelasnya. Dia selalu memandangku dengan sorot mata yang aneh, setiap aku membalas tatapannya dia selalu tersenyum tipis. Aku bergidik takut setiap mengingat senyum di balik wajahnya yang pucat itu.

Suatu hari, aku mendapatkan nilai kurang di ujian bahasa Inggrisku yang mengharuskanku mau tidak mau harus mengikuti remedial. Dan sialnya lagi, aku terlambat mengikuti remedial yang seharusnya dimulai jam dua siang, aku tiba di sekolah jam tiga dan remedial telah selesai.

Pilihanku cuma dua, yaitu mendatangi kantor Sai-_sensei _untuk meminta soal kepadanya atau nilai akhir bahasa Inggrisku akan merah. Kantor Sai-_sensei _berada di lantai tiga dan berada di koridor yang aku rasa cukup sepi, jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah empat membuat koridor ini menjadi lebih sepi. Aku tidak melihat siapapun saat berjalan kemari. Uh, aku merasa merinding.

Aku segera mengetuk pintu sesampainya di depan pintu bertuliskan Shimura Sai.

"Masuk," balas Sai-_sensei._

Aku membuka pintu di depanku dan kulihat Sai-_sensei _sedang menatapku.

"Maaf, _sensei. _Aku Yamanaka Ino dari kelas 2A, aku terlambat mengikuti remedial jadi—" Aku terbata-bata menjelaskan. Aku takut Sai-_sensei _tidak mengizinkanku untuk mengikuti remedial karena aku terlambat.

"Aku mengerti," potong Sai-_sensei._

"Eh?" Aku menatap Sai-_sensei _yang bangun dari duduknya lalu tersenyum padaku.

"Yamanaka-_san, _silakan duduk. Aku akan memberimu soal."

"Eh iya. Terimakasih _sensei._" Aku pun mendudukkan diriku di sofa berlengan panjang melihat Sai-_sensei _yang tampak mencari sesuatu di antara tumpukan bukunya. Tak lama kemudian dia menarik sebuah kertas di antara tumpukan buku tersebut dan memberikannya padaku.

"Kerjakan ini," ucapnya yang membuatku segera mengangguk patuh.

Aku melihat isi kertas tersebut dan mengernyitkan dahiku ketika membaca soal yang diberikan Sai-_sensei _padaku.

* * *

_The third vocal._

_There is no night in a knight_

_Me_

_There is no earn in learn_

_There is no and in a land_

_There is no "acute respiratory disease" in a yard_

_There is no pen in open_

_You_

* * *

Oh, sial! Aku tak mengerti apapun. Aku menatap Sai-_sensei _dan ingin mengatakan mungkin soal yang diberikannya keliru tapi aku melihat Sai-_sensei _sedang menulis sesuatu dan terlihat serius sekali, aku tak ingin mengganggunya.

"Ada apa kau melihatku Yamanaka-_san_?"

Sial. Aku tertangkap basah.

"Tidak, Sai-_sensei. _Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja soal yang Anda berikan apakah benar?" tanyaku takut-takut.

Sai-_sensei _menatapku sekilas lalu kembali ke kesibukannya. "Itu soal yang benar. Silakan kerjakan."

Aku mendesah panjang lalu melihat soal itu kembali. Dan, oh Tuhan, aku tak mengerti apapun! Sepertinya aku akan gagal juga di remedial ini.

**.**

**.**

**-end-**

* * *

Thanks to:

**koi, Nick661, korissuhun, 20th Ward Eyepatch, kukuku, A'Raion No Sun, Ryuusuke583, Neko 08, Akira Kurokami, purple panda, Misaki Nara, Yui Uchiha, UcSaHyHi, Berlian Cahyadi, Kizu583, ayurifanda15, hole in heart, Rhymos-Ethereal, Hyull, Aya Yunokawa, cangcimen, Dominica, Akasuna no Zaa-chan, Azuka-nyan, Ly Melia, Sarah Hyuzumaki, Wazuka Arihyoshi, ichijo sena, Kojima 'Gekikara' Lunappyon, macaroon waffle, Orihime Kumiko **dan **Wanda Grenada**

Kemarin yang request Ino siapa? Nih aku kasih dan pasangan mainnya Sai lagi. SaIno keduaku untuk fanfic ini.

Oke, silakan di-review.

Sampai jumpa!^^


	19. A Message (Tenten)

**Apa Yang Tersembunyi?**

By Vylenzh

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**(Ide bukan milik saya)**

**.-.-.-.-.**

**A/N**: Cek chapter sebelumnya. Terimakasih ^_^

**Warning! **AU, OOC, Death Chara, Typo(s), Plot Twist, etc

**Genre**: Mystery &amp; Horror

[Jawaban dari chapter sebelumnya: Sai berniat membunuh Ino.]

_The third vocal _= a, e, **I**, o, u

_There is no night in a knight _= **K**night

_Me _= **I**

_There is no earn in learn _= **L**earn

_There is no and in a land _= **L**and

_There is no "acute respiratory disease" in a yard _= **Y**(**a**cute **r**espiratory **d**isease)

_There is no pen in open _= **O**pen

_You _= **U**

"**I KILL YOU"**

Notes: Chapter kemarin susah yaa? Haha, chapter ini nggak susah loh, readers kan pinter-pinter semua jadi pasti bisa nebak. Oh ya ini pesanan **Kojima**-san, _main cast-_nya Tenten.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 19**: A Message

**.**

**.**

"Tenten-_chan, _tolong bawa kotak ini ke gudang ya," pinta Nenek seraya mengangsurkan sebuah kotak kardus kepadaku.

Aku menerimanya dengan enggan lalu melirik kardus di tanganku dengan tatapan sebal. Oh, sungguh! Aku tak tahu rencana liburanku ini sangat membosankan. Hari-hari yang aku lalui di rumah Nenek hanyalah menonton televisi, membaca buku dan yang paling sering itu membersihkan rumah Nenek. Rumah Nenek memang termasuk luas untuk ukuran rumah yang ditinggali sendiri, karena itulah tiada hari tanpa membersihkan rumah Nenek yang luas ini.

Ah, kalau jadinya seperti ini seharusnya aku menerima tawaran Sakura dan Ino untuk liburan ke pantai. Mungkin jika aku menerimanya, aku tak akan terpenjara di rumah Nenek yang membosankan ini.

"Tenten-_chan_?" Panggilan Nenek membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menatap wajah Nenek yang sudah dipenuhi keriput itu lalu tersenyum kaku.

"Kenapa kau tak segera membawanya?" lanjut Nenek seraya menatapku dengan selidik.

"Eh iya, Nek. Maaf. Tenten akan segera membawanya ke gudang," ucapku segera, setelah itu aku membalikkan badanku dan berjalan ke gudang rumah Nenek yang berada di belakang dapur dan letaknya cukup tertutup. Aku baru pertama kali ke gudang, yah, memang ada urusan apa sampai aku mau ke tempat barang-barang bekas seperti itu?

Uh, aku sungguh kecewa datang ke tempat Nenek. Semoga saja ada sesuatu yang menarik yang bisa mengusir rasa kebosananku di sini.

Aku berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas panjang seraya menyeka keringat di pelipisku dengan salah satu tanganku—tangan satunya masih membawa kotak yang isinya entah-apa-ini—setelah itu aku melanjutkan lagi kedua kakiku menuju gudang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku membuka pintu gudang dan sedetik kemudian aku terbatuk dengan tumpukan debu yang 'menghiasi' gudang ini, sepertinya gudang ini lama tak dibersihkan. Aku mengernyitkan dahi dan berjalan hati-hati seraya menatap ke sekeliling gudang ini—takut ada sesuatu yang keluar dari balik-balik kardus yang tertumpuk di sana, contohnya monster kecil berwarna cokelat yang suka terbang itu. Ya, kecoa—hewan menjijikkan yang paling aku takuti dan hindari. Semoga tidak ada hewan itu di dalam sini. Do'a-ku dalam hati.

Kedua kakiku otomatis berhenti ketika aku sadar lupa menanyakan kardus ini harus diletakkan di posisi mana. Ada banyak tumpukan kardus yang cukup tinggi, sisi-sisi kardus tersebut sudah dimakan rayap sehingga menimbulkan lubang-lubang kecil yang tertangkap mataku. Di sisi lainnya ada rak yang sudah tampak reyot yang berisi beberapa buku bekas yang tak tersusun rapi.

Melihat dua hal itu, sudah memastikan diriku sendiri kardus ini tidak seharusnya diletakkan di sana, aku pun melirik minat ke lemari besar yang warna cokelatnya telah memudar dan beberapa bagiannya telah mengelupas. Aku mendekati lemari tersebut, setelah meletakkan kardus ini di bawah dekat kakiku, aku membuka lemari tersebut dan aku tak mendapati apa-apa. Hanya beberapa baju yang sudah tak layak pakai dan... buku?

Sesaat kedua mataku tertuju ke buku bersampul cokelat itu, sebelum kaki kananku menyenggol kardus yang menjadi tujuanku kemari. Aku menarik napas lagi lalu mengambil kardus tersebut dan meletakkan kardus tersebut di atas baju yang tak layak pakai itu. Saat aku akan menutup lemari tersebut kedua mataku tertuju kembali ke buku itu, entah kenapa tanganku gatal untuk melihat buku tersebut.

Selama hampir sepuluh detik aku mengamati buku yang masih terlihat bagus itu hingga keputusanku berakhir mengambil buku tersebut.

'Mungkinkah ini _diary _Nenek di masa mudanya?' Pikirku sembari menimang buku di tanganku.

Aku mengamati buku tersebut sekali lagi sampai aku menyerah dengan rasa penasaranku. Aku membuka buku tersebut dan yang aku dapati hanyalah halaman-halaman kosong.

"Apa-apaan ini," desisku sebal. Aku pikir aku akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik dari buku ini tapi tak ada satu pun goresan pena di dalamnya. Huh, tak menarik! Aku menggerutu sebal dalam hati.

Hingga sesampainya di halaman terakhir, aku melihat sesuatu terjatuh dari buku tersebut. Aku segera mengambilnya, ternyata sesuatu itu adalah sebuah amplop dan aku yakin ada sebuah surat di dalamnya dari sedikit ketebalan yang aku rasakan dari amplop ini.

Aku meletakkan buku cokelat kosong itu di atas sebuah kardus lalu kembali mengamati amplop yang berbau kayu yang teramat kental ini. Aku membolak-balikkan amplop berwarna cokelat pudar ini, tak ada tulisan apapun di atas amplop tersebut. Awalnya aku pikir amplop tersebut sudah dibuka tapi ternyata amplop tersebut masih tersegel.

Karena rasa penasaranku yang tinggi, aku pun merobek amplop tersebut dan mengambil surat yang berada di dalamnya dan membuka lipatan surat tersebut. Kata yang pertama aku baca adalah 'Jangan', sebelum aku meneruskan kata tersebut Nenek memanggilku. Aku terkejut dan menjatuhkan amplop beserta surat yang belum aku baca itu.

"Tenten-_chan!_ Kesini cepat!"

Aku menggerutu sebal, Nenek memanggilku lagi dengan tak sabar. Niatku yang ingin mengambil surat tersebut terhenti. Lebih baik aku memenuhi panggilan Nenek sebelum beliau marah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menatap kepergian Nenek dari balik jendela dengan senyum lebar. Ternyata tadi Nenek memanggilku untuk mengatakan bahwa dia akan pergi mengunjungi salah satu temannya yang tiba-tiba masuk rumah sakit, aku pikir tadi Nenek memanggilku untuk melanjutkan membersihkan rumah. Tapi dugaanku salah dan aku senang dengan itu.

Aku melirik jam dinding dan melihat arah jarum jam pendek berada di angka tiga. Ternyata pekerjaan membersihkan rumah hari ini berjalan lebih lama dari yang aku perkirakan. Aku pun merenggangkan ototku yang terasa kaku ini.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan surat yang belum jadi aku baca itu. Setelah itu, aku pun mengambil langkah menuju gudang. Perasaanku mengatakan surat itu akan mengurangi rasa bosanku di sini, semoga saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Jangan abaikan surat ini ketika kamu membacanya. Aku akan menyampaikan pesan yang teramat penting untukmu. Ini bukan buatan orang gila! Dengarkan saja aku._

_ "Lihat, kau meragukanku. Tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh ada hal serius yang ingin aku katakan kepadamu. Pernahkah kau mendengar perjalanan waktu? Tidak, aku tidak sedang bercanda karena kau sedang membaca tulisan seseorang yang berasal dari masa depan._

"_Dibelakang kegembiraan berkelana ke masa lalu ada satu aturan yang harus kau penuhi yaitu dalam kondisi apapun kau tidak boleh berkomunikasi dengan dirimu sendiri di masa lalu. Namun, aku sudah mempertaruhkan semuanya untuk melakukan ini. Ya, aku adalah dirimu di masa depan. Dan dengarkan aku baik-baik! Setiap kata yang aku tuliskan untukmu adalah sebuah peringatan bagimu. Ada bahaya yang mengancam jiwamu, aku tak bisa menceritakan bahaya apa itu tapi kau harus mengerti. Aku tak bisa mengatakannya secara langsung, hanya inilah hal terjauh yang bisa aku lakukan, memberimu sebuah pesan._

"_Kamu harus membaca tiap kata pertama dari tiap paragraf, sekarang!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku membaca isi surat tersebut. Apa-apaan surat ini. Kenapa terlihat sangat... lucu? Apakah yang membuat ini adalah orang gila?—tidak, tunggu dulu. Tapi di paragraf pertama si penulis mengatakan dia bukan orang gila, dia tak bermaksud membaca pikiranku kan? Lalu di paragraf ketiga si penulis mengatakan 'dia' adalah aku? Hahaha lelucon macam apa ini.

Sejenak, aku bersumpah ingin tertawa tapi entah kenapa tawaku seperti tertahan di tenggorokanku. Aku ingin meremas surat yang katanya pesan dari 'aku' masa depan, tapi tanganku terasa kaku. Aku pun mengulangi membaca isi surat tersebut.

Berulang-ulang hingga aku menyadari 'pesan' yang ingin disampaikan oleh si penulis, dan detik berikutnya aku merasakan dingin merayap naik di balik punggungku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-end-**

* * *

Oke, ini chapter terpanjang kedua yang aku tulis setelah chapter 10. Tidak terlalu susah kan? Semoga tidak yaa... Hehe.

**Special thanks**:

**Yui uchiha, Hyull, Misaki Nara, atvin, Gi-chaan, Kiria-Akai11, korisshuhun, koi, ayurifanda(15), mue mya, macaroon waffle, stillewolfie, Ryuusuke583, Guest, Dominica, A'Raion No Sun, Lissannabelle, Berlian Cahyadi, Wanda Grenada, Akira Kurokami, Rhymos-Ethereal, Ichijo sena, Ara Uchiha, 20th Ward Eyepatch, Akasuna no Zaa, purple panda, Azuka-nyan, Wazuka Arihyoshi, Kojima 'Gekikara' Lunappyon, Ly Melia, Guest (cangcimen), 2Line, Kukuku-chan, Sarah Hyuzumaki, kimiwari, Atan48, Hana Yopies **dan **Dani**

Untuk reviewer + readers tersayang, terimakasih sudah menemani fanfiction aneh ini XD semoga nggak bosan ya, karena daftar tunggu masih panjang. *lirik folder AYT di laptop* Maaf juga lagi-lagi belum bisa membalas review kalian semua, aku pengen banget balas review kalian. Maaf yaa... Intinya, I love you minna-san~, dan jangan sungkan nulis review lagi yaa. Sampai jumpa! Byebye :)


	20. Segiempat (Shikamaru, Sasuke)

**Apa Yang Tersembunyi?**

By Vylenzh

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**(Ide bukan milik saya)**

* * *

**A/N**: Cek chapter sebelumnya. Terimakasih ^^

**Warning! **AU, OOC, Death Chara, Typo(s), Plot Twist, etc

**Genre**: Mystery &amp; Horror

[Jawaban dari chapter sebelumnya: "Jangan Lihat Dibelakang Kamu"]

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 20**: Segiempat

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Kita akan membawanya." Ucapan tegas Shikamaru menggema di tempat tersebut. Tatapannya tajam menatap ketiga temannya yang berdiri di hadapannya. Dia beralih menatap tubuh Neji yang kini telah tak bernyawa.

Sorot mata Shikamaru menjadi pedih. Dia tak ingat bagaimana bisa perjalanan mereka mendaki gunung berubah menjadi maut bagi Neji. Tersesat di tengah dinginnya pergunungan dan melihat kematian Neji—hal tersebut cukup mengguncang jiwanya. Dia ingin segera menemukan jalan pulang dan menghormati kematian sahabatnya itu.

"... baiklah," sahut Sasuke—salah satu pendaki. Dia mendekati tubuh tak bernyawa Neji. Mengambil sebelah tangan Neji dan meletakkannya di bahu. "Kita harus mencari tempat berteduh. Malam ini sepertinya akan badai salju."

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis. Dia mengikuti apa yang dilakukukan Sasuke. "Terimakasih, Sasuke."

"Hn." Sasuke beralih menatap Naruto dan Sai. "Kalian berdua bawa barang bawaan kami dan pimpin perjalanan kita. Fokus kita sekarang adalah mencari tempat berteduh."

Udara makin dingin, langit pun semakin gelap. Tim pendaki yang terdiri dari lima orang mahasiswa itu segera mengambil langkah mencari tempat berteduh. Mereka harus menunggu sampai keesokan paginya hingga bantuan datang. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa mereka lakukan adalah tempat berteduh dari binatang buas yang mungkin mengintai di antara pepohonan di sekitar mereka.

Untungnya, setelah berjalan cukup lama mereka menemukan sebuah pondok kayu. Mereka pun bergegas ke pondok yang berbentuk segiempat tersebut. Pondok itu sudah cukup tua namun masih kokoh dan layak digunakan. Mereka berempat bersyukur dalam hati setelah tubuh mereka teristirahatkan di dalam pondok tersebut sebelum matahari benar-benar tenggelam. Mereka meletakkan tubuh Neji di tengah ruangan.

Celakanya, tak ada satu pun penerangan di pondok tersebut sehingga saat malam tiba kondisi ruangan berbentuk segiempat tersebut gelap gulita.

"Malam ini kita tidak boleh tidur. Apapun yang terjadi kita harus tetap terjaga," ucap Shikamaru yang dibalas anggukan Naruto.

"Ya, benar katamu, Shika. Gelap seperti ini mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang mengintai kita di balik kegelapan." Naruto bergidik ketakutan.

"Hm ... tapi jika kita diam saja justru rasa kantuk akan menyerang kita," ucap Sai. Tatapannya mengitari ruangan berbentuk segiempat tersebut, tiba-tiba tercetus ide di kepalanya. "Bagaimana jika kita melakukan sebuah permainan?"

"Permainan?"

"Hm. Ruangan ini kan berbentuk kotak. Bagaimana jika masing-masing dari kita berempat berdiri di tiap pojok ruangan. Saat permainan dimulai, salah satu dari kita berlari ke pojok ruangan terdekat dan menepuk punggung orang yang berada di situ. Lalu yang ditepuk punggungnya berlari untuk menepuk punggung orang yang berada di pojok ruangan terdekatnya. Begitu seterusnya sampai pagi tiba," jelas Sai. "Bagaimana?"

"Ide bagus." Shikamaru menatap kegelapan di sekitarnya. "Dengan begitu kita akan terus terjaga."

"Sebaiknya segera kita lakukan," ucap Sasuke.

Keempat orang tersebut pun segera bangkit dan berdiri di setiap pojok ruangan. Permainan dimulai dari Shikamaru yang berlari menepuk punggung Sasuke, lalu Sai dan terakhir Naruto. Permainan itu terus mereka lakukan hingga pagi.

Napas mereka tersengal, namun mereka saling melempar senyum saat pagi akhirnya tiba. Sedikit demi sedikit cahaya menelusup ke dalam pondok tersebut. Cahaya mulai menerangi seluruh pondok tersebut hingga mereka bisa melihat seisi ruangan.

Namun, senyum mereka hilang saat mengamati lebih lanjut bentuk ruangan yang mereka tempati sekarang. Mereka sadar ada yang tidak benar.

"B-bagaimana mungkin?" Naruto yang pertama membuka mulutnya. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba gemetar ketakutan. Dia memandangi ketiga temannya yang juga sama-sama terkejut.

Mereka tidak menyadarinya ... bahwa permainan yang mereka lakukan semalam tidak sesederhana yang mereka pikirkan.

Tatapan mereka beralih ke tubuh Neji yang terbujur kaku di tengah ruangan. Shikamaru memejamkan matanya dan mendesah ngeri.

Ya, ada Neji.

Mereka tidak hanya berempat.

Mereka ... berlima.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-end-**

* * *

**Special thanks**:

**Lissannabelle, UzumakiDesy, selamet(titik)b(titik)raharjo(titik)9, koi, Berlian Cahyadi, Kojima 'Gekikara' Lunappyon, Ryuusuke58, shin, Gi-chaan, Guest, Azuka-nyan, Neko 08, Aya Yunokawa, ChimChimiJimin, Bayangan semu, Wanda Grenada, Urushibara Puterrizme, Dominica, Namikaze Otorie, 20th Ward Eyepatch, Ly Melia mls login, Uzumaki Yuki15, Hana Yoopie, macaroon waffle, Dani, purple panda, Yui uchiha, hole in heart, Aizawa Mizu, UcSaHyHi, A'Raion No Sun, Ichijo Sena, Misaki Nara, Rhymos-Ethereal, yuu-chan kukuku-chan, Vanny Zhang, kawagase Aoi, Furumiya Eizell, Uchiha no Kitsune, Atan48, kirihito-sama, Orihime Kumiko, puuchan, Guest, ikalutfi97, Akira Kurokami, KaitoIce3, **dan** Sarah Hyuzumaki**

Dan **favers **&amp; **followers**

I Love You all~ :*

* * *

Haloooo~ ada yang kangen? XD #dibuang

Lama ya? Duh, aku nyadar kok chapter ke-20 telatnya kebangetan. Ehm, semoga masih pada minat nebak ^^

Sampai jumpa :) byebye :D


	21. Little Brother (Itachi, Sasuke)

**Apa Yang Tersembunyi?**

By Vylenzh

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Ide bukan milik saya]**

* * *

**A/N**: Cek chapter sebelumnya. Terimakasih ^^

**Warning! **AU, OOC, Death Chara, Typo(s), Plot Twist, etc

**Genre**: Mystery &amp; Horror

[Jawaban dari chapter sebelumnya: Neji (atau sesosok makhluk lain) ikutan main. Pondok itu kan berbentuk **segiempat**, dan permainan tepuk bahu tidak bisa dimainin oleh 4 orang—**harus** 5 orang.]

A/N: Chapter ini bukan riddle yaa :) dan untuk seterusnya aku tidak hanya mengacu kepada riddle saja, tapi tetap ada suatu kejanggalannya. Moga tidak mengecewakan ^^

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 21**: Little Brother

**.**

**.**

* * *

Aku memiliki seorang adik bernama Sasuke. Tapi aku membencinya, sangat membencinya karena orangtua kami lebih menyayangi Sasuke daripadaku.

Suatu hari, aku melihat Sasuke sedang bermain di tepi kolam. Suatu pikiran melintas di pikiranku, segera aku mendekatinya dan mendorongnya jatuh ke dalam kolam. Dia berteriak dan menangis ketakutan, dalam hati aku tertawa melihatnya dan tak berniat menolongnya sama sekali. Namun, Ayah dan Ibu yang melihatnya langsung panik. Ayah segera menyelamatkan Sasuke dan Ibu memanggil dokter. Ibu sangat lega saat dokter mengatakan Sasuke tidak apa-apa.

"Sasuke, bagaimana kau bisa terjatuh ke kolam?" tanya Ayah setelah kepergian dokter. Aku panik, takut Sasuke mengadukan kepada Ayah bahwa aku yang mendorongnya dan ternyata benar ... Sasuke mengadu.

"Itachi-_nii _yang mendorongku," jawab Sasuke takut-takut.

Aku geram melihatnya, pun takut yang menyelimuti hatiku. Aku takut Ayah akan memarahiku, tapi ternyata aku salah. Ayah membelaku, dia terlihat marah dan mengatakan kepada Sasuke untuk berhenti mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Aku lega. Namun itu membuatku makin membenci Sasuke. Dasar tukang adu!

Untungnya kejadian terjatuhnya Sasuke ke kolam tak diungkit lagi dan Ayah maupun Ibu menganggap kejadian itu kecelakaan biasa, aku pikir Sasuke pun sudah melupakannya. Tapi itu tak menghentikan sikap manjanya kepada Ayah atau Ibu. Malam itu, dia meminta kue dengan selai kesukaannya sebelum tidur kepada Ibu. Biasanya Ibu takkan memberikannya tapi kali ini Sasuke mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Mungkin Ibu kasihan atas kejadian siang tadi. Aku pun meminta kue yang sama kepada Ibu tapi Ibu hanya pergi melewatiku seakan-akan dia tak mendengarkan permintaanku. Apa Ibu curiga kalau benar aku yang mendorongnya?

Dulu, kedua orangtua kami tak pernah membedakanku ataupun Sasuke. Apapun yang dimiliki Sasuke, aku pun memilikinya. Dia mendapatkan mainan baru, aku juga. Tapi segalanya berubah sejak sebulan ini. Tiba-tiba saja Ayah dan Ibu mencurahkan kasih sayangnya hanya kepada Sasuke. Apapun yang diminta Sasuke pasti akan diberikannya sedangkan padaku, mereka hanya acuh tak acuh.

Aku selalu bertanya-tanya, mengapa ini terjadi? Apakah karena aku sudah besar sehingga mereka tak menganggapku lucu lagi? Aku pernah menanyakan hal ini kepada Sasuke tapi dia justru mengatakan hal-hal kejam padaku. Aku makin membencinya, sungguh. Apalagi Sasuke selalu menolak bermain denganku.

Semua itu mungkin masih dapat aku terima, tapi perlakuan mereka pagi ini sudah keterlaluan. Mereka hendak berlibur ke pantai dan hanya mengajak Sasuke. Mereka tak mengajakku!

Kali ini aku membenci mereka. Dan Sasuke, aku lebih membencinya.

Karena itu, setelah kepulangan mereka dari pantai malam itu. Ketika orangtua kami sibuk menonton televisi di bawah. Diam-diam aku pergi ke kamar Sasuke yang sudah terlelap. Aku mengendap-endap ke samping tempat tidurnya dan menekankan bantal ke wajahnya.

Ya ... hingga ia tak bernapas lagi. Sekarang Ayah dan Ibu takkan bisa mengajak Sasuke ke pantai.

Setelah usai, aku akan kembali ke tempat itu ... ke kotak sempit mengerikan yang mereka buat untukku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-end-**

* * *

**Special thanks:**

**macaroon waffle, Kiria-Akai11, Namikaze Otorie, Akai Hasu, Yui uchiha, Hyull, Reader, 20th Ward Eyepatch, ikalutfi97, Berlian Cahyadi, Akasuna no Zaa, Uchiha no Kitsune, Bayangan semu, GIRLSHEWOMEN, himekusuma, Okan no Nai Hime-sama, Ryuusuke583, Ryuuclaw99, anissa, kukuku yuu chan gomez, Neko 08, Tanensei, Kojima 'Gekikara' Lunappyon, Silent Reader, hole in heart, Rhymos-Ethereal, reader, chintyahyuuga1, Wanda Grenada, Guest, Ly Melia, Uzumaki Yuki15, Mrs. Sherry, Fart tang art, Atarashi tomodachi, Sarah Hyuzumaki, Guest, kirihito-sama, NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki, A'Raion No Sun, Detektifsherry, Dani906, Haruta uzunaru, Guest, Misaki Nara, Amahane Madoka-chan, Orihime Kumiko, Guest, shin, Neko 08, DasLNadhNSS, Haruna, **dan **Lissannabelle**

Dan, **favers **&amp; **followers ^^**

* * *

Aku update lagi/tebar bunga/plak

Chapter ini bukan riddle yaa, bukan perayaan atau apa sih cuma pengen ganti suasana :)uhm, dan mulai chapter ini akan ada pojok FAQ, beberapa pertanyaan dari readers yang mungkin perlu dijawab akan dirangkum di FAQ. Jadi, anggap saja ini ganti karena aku mungkin nggak bisa balas review dari kalian lagi.

* * *

**FAQ**

**Q: Lanjut.**

A: Sudah :)

**Q:Pernah baca riddle kayak gini.**

A:Semoga tidak mengurangi keseruannya ya.

**Q: Chap sebelumnya tetap kurang paham.**

A: Anggap saja Tenten dapat surat dari masa depan yang memberitahukannya ada bahaya di belakangnya. Apa bahaya itu, silakan diimajinasikan sendiri.

**Q: Neji ikutan main.**

A: Yap, benar sekali :)

**Q: Apa Neji keinjak?**

A: Em, sudah jelas kan untuk chap kemarin?

**Q: Apa mungkin mayat bisa ikut permainan mereka?**

A: Karena ini cerita jadi anggap saja 'bisa'/plak

**Q: Versi yang seperti ini sudah banyak bertebaran.**

A: Maaf :( semoga yang ini lebih seru.

**Q: Jangan terlalu lama update.**

A: Maaf, aku juga punya kesibukan, dan utang fanfic lain. Jadi maaf untuk keterlambatannya.

**Q: Kok kayak creepy pasta?**

A: Memang :) sekarang aku udah nggak mengacu sama riddle saja. Ada banyak misteri yang tak bisa dipecahkan—dan itu tidak hanya riddle.

**Q: Hinata, Konan, Lee atau Gai-sensei dong.**

A: Ditunggu ya :)

**Q: Saya pembaca baru.**

A: Selamat datang :D

* * *

Cukup itu dulu. Dan terimakasih banyak semuanya. Ehm, review? ^^


	22. My Son (Hinata)

**Apa Yang Tersembunyi?**

By Vylenzh

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Ide bukan milik saya]**

* * *

**A/N**: Cek chapter sebelumnya. Terimakasih ^^

**Warning! **AU, OOC, Death Chara, Typo(s), Plot Twist, etc

**Genre**: Mystery &amp; Horror

[Jawaban dari chapter sebelumnya: Itachi sudah mati dan hanya Sasuke yang dapat melihatnya. Dan kotak yang dimaksudkan Itachi adalah peti mati.]

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 22**: My Son

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Anakku! Anakku Boruto menghilang!" teriak seorang wanita berhelaian _lavender—_Hinata. Dia bertanya panik kepada seorang gadis di seberang jalan. Wanita itu meraung—menangis keras. "A-apa kau melihat anakku?"

Gadis itu menatap iba ke wanita di hadapannya. "Maafkan saya, tapi saya tak melihatnya."

Hinata pun berjalan—masih dengan lelehan cairan bening dari matanya. Seorang polisi yang tampaknya sedang bertugas, ia dekati. "Apa kau melihat anakku?" tanyanya kepada polisi tersebut dengan nada ketakutan.

"Tidak, Bu. Saya tidak melihatnya. Namun, kami akan membantu Ibu," ujar polisi itu menenangkan. Polisi itu pun segera menghubungi kantornya—dengan masih mengamati sepasang mata Hinata yang sembab oleh air mata.

Hinata semakin menangis keras. Raut mukanya memelas meminta permohonan agar anaknya segera ditemukan. Polisi itu mengangguk sembari meminta keterangan soal anaknya yang dijawab Hinata cepat.

Kemudian, langkah Hinata menjauhi polisi itu. Di jalan ia bertemu tetangganya yang tinggal di sebelah rumahnya, ia pun menanyai tetangganya itu. "Tolong! Tolong katakan di mana anakku?!"

"Maaf, Hinata, aku tidak melihatnya," jawab tetangganya dengan kasihan.

Hinata tak menyerah. Dia mencari di segala penjuru jalan sambil berteriak, "Di mana anakku?!" Ia menangis—meraung sepanjang jalan. Dijambak rambutnya dengan putus asa saat semua orang mengatakan tidak melihat anaknya. Semua orang pun berusaha membantu mencarikan anaknya, tapi percuma. Boruto seakan menghilang tanpa jejak. Mereka tak menemukannya di mana pun.

"ANAKKU! BORUTO! DI MANA KAU?! KUMOHON KELUARLAH!"

Teriakan Hinata seakan alunan nada pilu tanpa balasan. Orang-orang yang melihatnya memandangnya penuh simpati dan iba. Bahkan hingga dua minggu kemudian, Hinata masih saja mencari anaknya. Tetangga-tetangganya bertambah iba, mereka menganggap Hinata telah menjadi gila karena kehilangan anaknya.

Akhirnya, Hinata pun pergi ke kantor polisi.

"Apa kalian sudah menemukan anakku?" tangisnya dengan suara tersendat.

Polisi yang ditanyai Hinata menghela napas. Mereka sudah berusaha mencari putra wanita di hadapannya Tapi sampai sekarang belum ada hasil. Polisi itu pun berkata dengan nada menyesal. "Maaf, Bu …."

Hinata yang mendengarnya tak bisa menghentikan tangisnya. Dengan lunglai, ia pulang ke rumah. Namun, begitu sampai ke dalam dan menutup pintu rumahnya rapat. Seulas senyum terukir di wajah cantiknya.

"Berarti ... aku menyembunyikan mayatnya dengan sangat baik."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-the end-**

* * *

**FAQ**

**Q: Itachi sudah mati?**

A: Iya, sudah.

**Q: Kenapa Sasuke bisa liat Itachi?**

A: Sasuke punya indra keenam? :)

**Q: Nama asli?**

A: Nama asliku sama kayak salah satu karakter berambut merah dan berkacamata XD bisa tebak siapa kan? Untuk akun silakan cek profil, sudah ada link menuju sosmed-ku.

**Q: Apa fanfic ini Cuma diterusin sampai chap 25?**

A: Hm, dilihat saja ya, nantinya bakal tembus angka 25 nggak.

**Q: Itachi cuma disimpan, nggak di kubur?**

A: Silakan imajinasikan sendiri.

**Q: Request Konan/KakaSaku/Shikamaru/SasuSaku/Lee**

A: Ditunggu ya.

**Q: Minta Hinata dong.**

A: Sudah aku laksanakan :)

**Q: Sampai berapa chap?**

A: Aku nggak tau, aku nulis ini sesuai mood dan ide yang ada.

* * *

Terima kasih untuk **reviewer**, **favers**, dan **followers **:) maaf belum bisa sebutin satu-satu kali ini. Pokoknya terima kasih banyak.

Berkenan review lagi?


	23. Sakura's Diary (Sakura, Sasuke)

**Apa Yang Tersembunyi?**

By Vylenzh

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre**: Mystery &amp; Horror

[Jawaban dari chapter sebelumnya: Boruto sudah mati—dia dibunuh Hinata yang juga menyembunyikan mayatnya.]

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 23**: Sakura's Diary

**.**

**.**

* * *

**15 September**

Bagaimana ya memulai _diary_ ini? Ehm, aku baru pertama kali ini menulis _diary. _Kalau bukan karena buku ini kado dari Sasuke—kekasihku—aku mana mau menulis hal-hal tidak jelas di sini. Buku ini juga sebagai hadiah kenang-kenangan setelah kepergian Sasuke menempuh pendidikan ke luar negeri. Kata Sasuke, jadikan buku ini untuk mengusir rasa kesepian setelah kepergiannya ke luar negeri. Uh, aku rindu Sasuke-_kun. _Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Sasuke-_kun, _cepatlah kembali.

**16 September**

Aku memegang pena. Namun, kesulitan untuk menulis. Kenangan bersama Sasuke terus terbayang di benakku. Tanganku terasa mati rasa, sulit untuk kugerakkan. Aku benar-benar merindukannya.

**17 September**

Aku diundang ke acara pertunangan sahabatku, Ino-_pig. _Dia terlihat senang sekali waktu pesta, apalagi dengan Sai yang selalu berada di dekatnya. Sedikit, aku merasa iri. Ah, seandainya ada Sasuke, aku pasti tidak akan kesepian.

**18 September**

Wajah Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul di benakku. Dengan senyum tipisnya, dia berkata, "Sakura, aku baik-baik di sini."—namun aku tidak baik-baik saja Sasuke-_kun. _Aku merindukanmu.

**20 September**

Aku menyesal tidak membuat kenangan yang lebih banyak saat Sasuke berada di sini. Aku menyesal. Menyesal. Sangat menyesal. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya.

**21 September**

Padahal belum sampai seminggu, tapi aku sudah sangat merindukan Sasuke. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku akan mulai mengumpulkan uang untuk pergi ke Amerika Serikat. Aku akan bertemu dengannya.

**22 September**

Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke.

**23 September**

Aku senang sekali! Sasuke meneleponku setelah lama tidak menghubungiku karena kesibukannya itu. Aku pikir dia melupakanku, ternyata tidak. Pokoknya aku senang sekali, bahkan aku menerima kiriman kado darinya. Sungguh kejutan! Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun! _Sangat mencintaimu.

**24 September**

Aku sudah memutuskan akan menemui Sasuke! Aku sungguh ingin menemuinya. Ini akan jadi tulisan terakhirku di buku _diary _ini.

**25 September**

Yeay! Sasuke menelepon lagi. Dia bilang, minggu ini ia sudah tak terlalu sibuk lagi karena berkas kepindahannya sudah diurus. Sasuke juga bilang ia punya beberapa hari libur, jadi ia akan kembali ke Jepang untuk menemuiku. Aku bahagia sekali. Padahal uang tabunganku sudah terkumpul untuk pergi ke Amerika. Tapi tak apa, aku bisa menggunakan uangku untuk membelikan hadiah kepulangannya. Semoga Sasuke menyukainya.

**27 September**

Aku tak percaya ini. Tidak, itu pasti mustahil. Pesawat tujuan Jepang yang dinaiki Sasuke telah jatuh dan tenggelam di laut. Ini bohong, kan?

**.**

**.**

**-end-**

Um, halo? Lama banget ya? Ahaha maaf. Aku sudah mulai kuliah bulan ini dan jadi maba itu berat ya, apalagi senioritas di kampusku susah dijelaskan pakai kata-kata pokoknya :) Sebenarnya aku masih mau hiatus lebih lama lagi tapi September akan berakhir dan aku ingin memberikan sesuatu yang spesial di bulan kelahiranku ini (uhuk!).

Jadi, chapter kali ini akhirnya kesampaian SasuSaku. Nggak susah kan? Haha XD

Oke, sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya. Byebye. Dan terima kasih untuk _feedback _entah itu review/fav/alert. Selamat menebak ^^


	24. Letter? (Sasuke, Sakura)

**Apa Yang Tersembunyi?**

By Vylenzh

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre**: Mystery &amp; Horror

[Jawaban dari chapter sebelumnya: Angka ganjil ditulis tahun lalu. Angka genap ditulis tahun ini.]

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 24 – **Letter?

**.**

**.**

Bagian 1

Beberapa hari ini istriku, Sakura, marah kepadaku karena aku ketahuan jalan bersama dengan sekretarisku tanpa sepengetahuannya. Dia memang _overprotective, _apapun yang aku lakukan harus diberitahukan kepadanya.

Aku mengakui bahwa aku salah karena tak memberitahukan kepadanya, tapi sungguh aku tak ada maksud apa-apa waktu itu. Namun, berapa kali aku jelaskan kepada Sakura, dia tetap tak mau mengerti. Dia menganggapku selingkuh dan berkata bahwa aku sudah tak ada di hatinya lagi. Sakura tak memercayaiku, Dia tak pernah mau lagi bicara denganku, di rumah dia selalu menganggapku tak ada.

Suatu pagi, aku ke kamar mandi. Tak sengaja aku menangkap tulisan tangan Sakura di tisu toilet. Aku pun segera membacanya.

_Dari: Sakura_

_Sasuke-_kun_, aku ingin kau membayarnya._

_Aku tak bisa memaafkanmu._

_Aku sangat marah._

_Kau pikir segalanya dapat kembali seperti sedia kala?_

_Kau berselingkuh._

_Di depan mataku._

_Namun, aku kembali teringat._

_Hari-hari yang dulu kita lalui bersama sangatlah indah._

_Kau sangat penting bagiku._

_Kau milikku._

_Aku tak bisa membiarkan hubungan kita berakhir._

_Aku benar-benar mencintaimu dan ingin memaafkanmu ..._

_Sasuke-_kun.

Mata kelamku pun berkaca-kaca membacanya. Sakura ... memaafkanku. Aku segera keluar dari kamar mandi dan menemukan Sakura berada di dapur—membelakangiku. Aku pun langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Dan mengucapkan syukur dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bagian 2

**\- SakuraH**

Sasuke-_kun, _kau kan pernah tinggal sendiri di apartemen. Aku punya pengalaman aneh.

**\- UchSasu**

Ada apa? Apa ada yang mengganggumu? Jangan bilang gedungmu berhantu, Sakura.

**\- SakuraH **

Tidak, Sasuke-_kun_. Lebih aneh lagi. Tiap pagi aku menemukan gulungan kertas di depan pintuku. Isinya hanya angka-angka acak. Namun, setiap hari angka-angka itu bertambah.

**\- UchSasu**

Mungkin orang iseng. Abaikan saja.

\- **SakuraH**

Bagaimana bisa aku mengabaikannya? Ini terjadi terus menerus.

**SakuraH**

Kau sangat tidak membantu :(

**\- UchSasu**

Bukan begitu, Sakura. Hanya saja, mungkin itu kelakuan orang iseng. Kau kan bisa mengabaikannya. Jika itu tidak mengganggu hidupmu, lupakan saja, oke?

**-SakuraH**

Tapi ini menggangguku! Aku selalu merasa gelisah tiap pagi.

**-UchSasu**

...

**-SakuraH**

Sasuke-_kun_?

**-UchSasu**

Sakura, kau yakin kertas itu untukmu? Bukan untuk kamar di sebelahmu?

**-SakuraH**

Kamar di sebelahku kosong semua. Jadi tidak mungkin itu untuk orang lain. Lagi pula kertas-kertas itu tergeletak tepat di depan pintuku.

**-UchSasu**

Ada CCTV kan?

**-SakuraH**

Itu masalahnya. CCTV di lorong depan kamarku mati. Aku sudah bicara dengan manajemen gedung tapi tak pernah ada tanggapan.

**-UchSasu**

Orangnya. Kau melihat orang yang menaruhnya?

**-SakuraH**

Malam kemarin aku begadang sampai subuh menunggu di depan pintu, tapi aku ketiduran dan baru bangun tadi siang. Dan lagi-lagi kertas itu ada di bawah pintuku!

**-SakuraH**

Mengerikan! :"(

**\- UchSasu**

Isi suratnya?

**-SakuraH **

Hanya angka acak. Aku sama sekali tak mengerti.

2227214921522245013402152310

215522382142222902370557

**-SakuraH**

Ini sudah dimulai dua minggu lalu. Sejak hari Senin.

**-SakuraH**

Kau tahu maksudnya Sasuke-_kun_?

**-UchSasu**

Sebentar ... ini hari Minggu kan? Dan tadi malam kau begadang?

**-SakuraH**

Iya.

**-UchSasu**

Sakura ... sebaiknya kau segera pindah dari apartemen itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-end-**

Untuk perayaan ultah diri sendiri, aku kasih dua ^^ tentu saja, itu beda _setting _walaupun satu peran—SasuSaku.

_Kenapa SasuSaku lagi? _Karena aku sedang dalam tahap membangkitkan jiwa _shipper-_ku ^^

Oh ya, jika ada pembaca yang mempunyai riddle buatan sendiri, silakan hubungi (PM) aku. Jika berkenan aku pinjam riddle buatan kalian untuk aku update di fic ini. Dan tentu saja nama kalian sebagai pencipta akan tercantum.

Em, oke, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya. Bye~


End file.
